Tan valioso como una joya
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Un ladron de guante blanco ha llegado a la ciudad, poniendo a la policia de cabeza, ante todo el caos el detective Osomatsu es el mas capacitado para resolver el caso, pero, Por que atrae tanto el detective la atencion del fantasma ladron? Que será lo que busca de el? Entra a descubrirlo! KaraOso, IchiJyushi y leve ChoroTodo AU phantom thief Dedicado al grupo "KaraOso" de Facebook
1. Prologo

Holas! Es mi primer fic de Osomatsu-san y mas es KaraOso, con algo de IchiJyushi y toques leves (casi nada) de ChoroTodo, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios sobre que opinan, sería de mucha ayuda para su escritora

Osomatsu-san le pertenece a sus creadores y productores, yo solo los uso para mis locas fantasías

Advertencia: AU (Alternative Universe), Ladrones de guante blanco (Phantom Thief), Detectives y romance

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan valioso como una joya

Prologo

Todo a su alrededor era un caos, escuchaba sirenas de policía en el lugar, resonando una tras otra, tan cerca, metros bajo sus pies, fuera del edificio, las luces rojas y azules parpadeaban tan cerca que creaban ya una sola luz color violeta, signo de la unión entre ellas, 10 patrullas, fue lo que recordaba, la alarma del edificio se encontraba sonando aun, conforme mas subía menos las escuchaba, Era realmente así? O es que su mente estaba tan concentrada en lo que encontraría tras la puerta de la azotea que los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez mas lejanos

- _Esta aquí-_ Pensaba – _Solo un poco mas-_

Su cuerpo sintió un alivio cuando la puerta se vislumbraba frente a sus ojos, con un ultimo impulso estuvo completamente arriba, con prisas abrió de golpe la barrera que lo separaba de su objetivo

-Sabía que estarías aquí- Una vez recupero el aire perdido pudo hablar

Cuando por fin pudo aclarar su vista (debido a la intensidad del cambio en la luz) una figura se alzaba frente a el, era alta, casi tanto como el mismo, enfundado en un galante traje negro, un sombrero de copa en su cabeza junto a una capa larga ondeando al viento

-Veo que ya ha llegado- Una voz le respondió –Tantei-kun-

-Mis sospechas me llevaron hasta aquí- Se miraban con cautela, analizando al rival que tenían frente a ellos –Donde esta el tesoro?-

-Tesoro…- Lo pensó un poco –Oh! Te refieres a esta bagatela?-

La sombra negra de entre sus ropas saco un objeto, era de tamaño mediano, ovalado y en cuanto la toco la luz brillo en color esmeralda

-Si es una bagatela, Por que la robaste?- Contraataco el recién llegado –No creo que haya sido solo por diversión-

-Aunque no lo crea tantei-kun, si- Con simpleza lanzo la joya al aire –Un regalo de mi parte-

Con rapidez se lanzó hacia delante para lograr alcanzar la joya antes que una tragedia pasara, al levantarse el ladrón estaba ya en el borde del edificio

-Por que haces esto?! Que es lo que quieres?!- Le encaró fuertemente, ligeramente desconcertado ante la simpleza del otro

-Ya se lo he dicho, quiero la joya mas hermosa que el mundo haya visto jamás- Un paso hacia atrás, mas cerca del vacío –Hoy pensaba que "La laguna esmeralda" era la indicada, tal parece que no fue así-

-Eso no tiene sentido?! Es la 6ta vez que devuelves una joya alegando la misma historia!- La esmeralda era fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha –Que joya quieres? Sabes esa respuesta siquiera?-

-La joya mas pura del mundo, eso es lo que quiero- Una sonrisa adorno sus labios –Yo no iré a buscarla, dejare que ella venga a mi, solo hacia mi, Buenas noches, Osomatsu-kun-

Un paso mas y el ladrón estaba cayendo, cuando el detective llego al lugar donde anteriormente estaba la figura lo miro desplazarse por el cielo, bajo sus pies, una brillante rosa roja se encontraba, la tomo con delicadeza para volver a mirar al cielo

-Que quieres de mi, Kaito Karasu*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, con esto termina el prologo, espero les haya gustado, esta historia será de mínimo unos 5 capítulos, mas o menos, espero sigan sintonizándonos

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capitulo 1: Cuervos en la cornisa

Holas! Yo se que tarde un poco, pero como dicen en mi tierra "Mas vale tarde que nunca" así que el ansiado capitulo 1 por fin esta aquí! Distrutenlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1: Un cuervo en la cornisa

Oficina de Policía - 12:00 pm

-Inspector! Ha llegado un aviso!- Entrando bruscamente a la oficina un joven se apresuraba al escritorio donde un sujeto mayor esperaba

" _A las 12 de esta noche, bajo la brillante luna plateada_

 _robaré la joya "Relámpago violeta" que esta_

 _en la exhibición del museo de arte local"_

 _Kaitou Karasu_

-Ese maldito! Solo quiere burlarse de nosotros!- Enojado, el mayor azoto sus manos contra la mesa, haciendo que el joven frente a el pegara un brinco del susto –Ught, por mucho que odie decir esto, necesitamos ayuda si queremos atraparlo-

-Inspector, Tiene a alguien en mente?- Un par de ojos verdes chocaron con los unos rosas en medio de las sombras del cuarto

-Creo que yo tengo a alguien- Una tercera voz hablo captando la atención de los presentes en la habitación –Claro, solo si el Inspector Choro esta de acuerdo-

-No juegues conmigo Ichi! Lo que sea que hagas mas vale que sea bueno!- Habiendo conseguido su propósito la sombra dejo la habitación con una risa tranquila pero divertida

-Ught! No se quien es peor, el maldito ladrón o el infeliz de Ichimatsu- El investigador en jefe se masajeaba la cien intentando calmarse –Este trabajo va a matarme-

-No diga eso inspector! El inspector Ichimatsu es un hombre muy selectivo cuando busca gente para el trabajo, debemos confiar en el- Choro solo rio ante las ocurrencias de su hombre de mas confianza

-Ah, creo que tienes razón Todomatsu- Con un suspiro de ambos la conversación dio por terminada

Museo de Arte Local – 11:00 pm

El museo de arte estaba plagado de policías por todos lados, en medio del caos el inspector Choromatsu y su mano derecha Todomatsu se encargaban de dar las instrucciones para evitar el robo de esa noche

-Donde demonios esta el Inspector Ichimatsu!- El pobre chico de rosa no dejaba de ver su reloj cada minuto

-Ese idiota dijo que traería ayuda, Espero que la haya conseguido para hoy!- Y si, Choromatsu no estaba tan lejos de ponerse como su compañero –Si no aparece antes que ese ladrón de tercera voy a tirarlo de la azotea!-

-Me alegra saber que le tiene tanto aprecio a mi persona Choro-san-

 _-"Hablando del diablo"-_ Ambos uniformados no pudieron evitar tener el mismo pensamiento

Frente a ellos estaba el "amado" Inspector Ichimatsu, a su lado uno de los policías que tenía bajo su tutela; Jyushimatsu, junto a ellos, una tercera persona, ropas café oscuro, gabardina, ropa de vestir cómoda pero elegante, usuario de unos lindos ojos carmesí

-Inspector Choro, Totty, les presento al detective Osomatsu, él acepto gratamente la solicitud de ayuda que le he mandado- Con paso tranquilo el mencionado se acerco hacia ambos agentes

-Inspector que alegría poder conocerlo!- Con alegría tomo la mano de Choromatsu agitándola con fuerza y felicidad

-L-Lo mismo digo- Vio el rostro del detective sonriente –Quisieras devolverme mi mano?-

-Eh?-

-Mi mano idiota!- De un manotazo el miembro "robado" había regresado al propietario –Ichimatsu, acompáñame un momento, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu podrían darle al detective los datos que necesitara para esta noche?-

-Si señor!- Respondieron ambos en una cómica pose militar

Ambos castaños caminaron a un lugar ligeramente apartado a conversar tranquilamente

-Que estas pensando? El tipo es un completo idiota- Comento el de verde –Realmente va a ayudarnos o es que tu juicio para estas cosas esta desapareciendo-

-No me trates de tomar el pelo Choro, se lo que estoy haciendo- Ambos voltearon a mirarlo –Se que no parece la gran cosa ahora pero te aseguro, una vez que comience la atracción principal va a ser tan calculador que Todomatsu se vera como un santo junto a el-

-Algo mas puro que Jyushimatsu?- Se atrevió a preguntar

-Tampoco te pases imbécil-

Mientras los inspectores "intercambiaban ideas" el detective y los ayudantes estaban terminando de darse las ultimas notas

-El plan es realmente simple, vamos a atraerlo con la joya en la parte central del edificio, tendremos guardias bloqueando las salidas y entradas en todo momento- Todomatsu enseñaba los planos del lugar para dar mas énfasis al plan –Helicópteros en la parte superior del edificio estarán monitoreando cualquier actividad sospechosa desde las alturas-

-Como se esperaba de Totty! Los helicópteros fueron una buena idea pensando que escape por el aire con su planeador!- El policía de brillantes ojos dorados no dejaba de alabar el "brillante e infalible plan" de contingencia para el ladrón –Vamos a encerrar a este cuervo en la jaula definitivamente!-

-A todo esto no he sabido el nombre del ladrón al que vamos a enfrentar esta noche- El detective estaba serio, recolectando toda la información posible –Tampoco se la insistencia en usar una joya real y no una replica-

-Es el ladrón fantasma, Kaito Karasu- Respondió Todo lo mas sereno que pudo, después de todo se acercaba la hora del aviso –Roba ayudado de la oscuridad de la noche, la luna como su única guía y sus ojos tan agiles como los de un depredador-

-No es un ladrón cualquiera, el tampoco no roba cualquier cosa, solamente le interesa la joyería- Explico el policía brevemente

-Wow, si que tiene gustos muy finos, Aun no entiendo por que usar la original en lugar de una copia-

-La primera vez que se instalo una replica en lugar de la original el no apareció en el lugar que dijo que la robaría- La cara derrotada del chico de rosa descolocó un poco al investigador

-No sería eso mejor? El no robo nada esa noche- Una negativa de cabeza y supo que no era todo

-De alguna manera se entero de la ubicación de la joya real, sin mucha seguridad cuidándola la robo sin dificultad alguna- Las manos de ambos chicos se hicieron puños –La policía quedo como unos idiotas, desde entonces el nos ha dicho que sabe distinguir las reales de las falsas, no importa como lo hagamos siempre encuentra la verdadera joya-

-Sus ojos son muy agudos para esas cosas, eh?- Osomatsu tomaba nota mental de todo lo que los chicos le comentaban –Que tipo de joyas roba?-

-Solo las mas brillantes- El detective estaba confundido –Lo se, es algo difícil de creer pero, aunque el objeto que robara estuviera recubierto de joyas, solamente se robaba la mas brillante de todas-

-Aunque hubiera joyas mas valiosas, mas grandes o incrustaciones mas bellas, solamente le atraen los objetos brillantes- Concluyo la historia el alegre policía amarillo

-Eh, Por eso es comparado con un cuervo- Los ojos del detective brillaron a la espera de un nuevo reto –No puedo esperar para enfrentarte, Karasu-

-No queremos interrumpir su charla, pero son casi las 12, en cualquier momento aparecerá- Los inspectores volvieron por fin después de un rato

-Jyushimatsu, tu y yo iremos al lado norte, custodiaremos las salidas principales- Con paso apresurado el Ichi y Jyushi se apresuraron a sus lugares

-Todomatsu, tu y yo estaremos en la parte del centro, cerca del "relámpago violeta", detective, será mejor que nos acompañe- Dicho y hecho los tres hombres se dirigieron a la tan anhelada joya amatista

Museo de Arte Local; Parte central – 11:59 pm

A menos de un minuto de la medianoche todos estaban en sus posiciones, unos mas calmados, otros mas ansiosos, había mil y un situaciones que pasaban por la mente de cada uno de los presentes en aquel museo, cuando fueron las 12 uno de los antiguos relojes de las exhibiciones replico con las habituales tonadas correspondientes a la hora, cuando el doceavo replique sonó, una negra silueta se apareció sobre aquella caja que contenía la valiosa joya, jadeos de sorpresa llenaron el lugar, muchos tardaron algunos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras aquello pasaba un par de ojos chocaron por unos momentos, pero de una manera tan intensa que si pudieran ser visibles habrían sacado chispas violetas mas vibrantes y peligrosas que le harían justicia al objeto de la discordia

 _-Esta noche será interesante-_ Pensó Osomatsu _–Y es solo el comienzo de muchas mas-_

 _-Por fin estas aquí, Mi brillante tesoro-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, eso ha sido todo por este capitulo, espero me disculpen la tardanza, la escuela se puso de locos y tuve que ayudar en un evento que hubo así que ni tiempo de terminarlo tuve, espero traer el otro pronto, aunque tengo un congreso en algunos días así que me atrasare un poco, pero lo traeré, las quiero!

Nos leemos!


	3. Capitulo 2: El detective y el cuervo

Buenas! Yo se que tarde años y me disculpo, tuve un congreso en Saltillo, trabajos con los que ponerme al corriente, exámenes y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado tanto, en verdad lo siento, en fin, no digo mas y espero lo disfruten

Advertencia: Tiene momentos románticos y cursis, si sufren diabetes es bajo su propio riesgo, quedan advertidas

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2: El detective y el cuervo, Un duelo de astucia

Por unos segundos nadie se movió, no movían ni un musculo, fue hasta que el ladrón hablo que los hizo reaccionar

-Ladies and Gentlemen! Me complace estar con ustedes esta noche, veo también algunas caras nuevas en el show de hoy- Sus ojos fueron a parar de nuevo al detective frente a el, como si esos ojos surtieran algún tipo de magnetismo –Espero todos tengamos una hermosa velada-

-Cierra la boca! Estas arrestado!- Grito Choromatsu a unos metros cerca de ellos –Chicos, tras el!-

En cuanto intentaron acercarse una cortina de humo se los impido, mostrando solamente la vitrina, sin rastro alguno del ladrón

-Bajo que cargos Inspector?- El mencionado estaba recargado cómodamente en una de las estatuas del lugar, como si no hubiera amenaza alguna

-No sea idiota! Estas arrestado por robo!- Esta vez fue Todomatsu el que grito al borde de querer lanzarle algo a la cara

-Pero si yo no he robado nada- Se hizo el ofendido mientras en su mano aparecía el relámpago violeta –Ahora si, pueden acusarme de robo-

-Cuando?!- Todos en la sala dieron una rápida mirada a la vitrina donde se suponía cuidaba la joya

-Ahora si me disculpan, me despido- Un movimiento rápido y se encontraba corriendo a la salida

-No dejen que escape!- Ordeno el Inspector mientras coordinaba a varios de los policías

-Oficial Jyushimatsu, el ladrón esta escapando, se dirige a la salida principal- Comunicaba el chico de rosa por el radio

Museo de Arte Local; Parte Norte – 12:09 pm

-Entendido Totty, estamos alerta- Mientras el de amarillo respondía el otro Inspector movilizaba a sus hombres

-Quiero a todos los oficiales en alerta! Lleven todos a su compañero y mantengan los ojos abiertos!- Todos acataban ordenes, en segundos las puertas y varias salidas estaban bloqueadas tanto por dentro como por fuera –Ese idiota no pasará por aquí-

Museo de Arte Local; Sala Oeste – 12:16 pm

En medio de aquella persecución Choromatsu y Totty habían separado sus caminos, el de rosa había ido a la sala Este por si acaso el ladrón pensaba cambiar de ruta para despistarlos de ultimo momento, el de verde por su parte estaba camino a la sala Oeste, varios de los mismos policías estaban ya resguardando el área intentando rastrear lo mas posible al ladrón de joyas

-Alguna señal?- Pregunto en cuanto estuvo junto a ellos

-Ninguna señor, revisamos los alrededores y las puertas no se han abierto, las patrullas afuera tampoco han detectado algún movimiento- Con esos datos revisaba todas sus opciones

-Totty, estas ahí?- Hablo por la radio esperando respuesta

 _-Si, Que sucede Inspector?-_ La suave voz del chico le respondió del otro lado

-No hay cambios por aquí- Miraba en todas direcciones intentando mantener la calma –Las cámaras de vigilancia han dado alguna señal?-

- _Negativo, todas están encendidas pero no hay rastros de el por ningún lado-_ El sonido de las teclas del otro lado le indicaba que su mano derecha estaba revisando las grabaciones

-Ichi-

- _Tampoco hay nada aquí Choropajerovski-_ Ese idiota

-Si estas de humor para poner apodos a los demás te sugiero que…- La comunicación se corto del otro lado- Ichimatsu? Idiota no me dejes hablando solo!-

- _Inspector Choromatsu no veo nada por aquí-_ Respondió esta vez el policía amarillo

-Mantenme informado Jyushi- Una ligera interferencia del otro lado lo puso alerta –Jyushimatsu?-

- _Inspector, tenemos algo aquí!_ \- Casi le da un paro cardiaco ante tremendo grito, incluso el radio sufrió de interferencia

 _-Pajamatsu también tengo algo aquí!-_ Ese idiota de Ichi otra vez

-Te he dicho que…-

- _Inspector! Lo hemos visto por el ala Este!-_ Ahora Todo era quien interrumpía la comunicación

-Que cosa?!-

-Inspector Choromatsu, veo una sobra por aquí!- Le llamaron los policías que se encontraban con el

 _-Aquí helicóptero A-03, tenemos contacto visual del objetivo, se encuentra en la azotea-_ Era el comunicador el su oído quien sonaba

-Que?!- El pobre hombre estaba desconcertado –QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-

Edificio de comunicaciones; Azotea – 12:30 pm

En un edificio cercano al museo se encontraba la figura misteriosa del ladrón, miraba a la luz de la luna la joya amatista que sostenía en su mano

-Debo admitir que esta noche fue todo bastante fácil- Hablo en voz alta mientras admiraba la joya –Eres realmente bonita, ya veo por que te llamas "relámpago"-

-Refulgente como una maravilla única pero tan peligrosa que te destruirá en cuanto te descuides- Una voz a sus espaldas lo sorprendió –Nunca oíste sobre su leyenda verdad? De ser así no la hubieras robado-

- _Como me encontró?-_ Con aire tranquilo dio vuelta encontrando al inspector –Yo no creo en esas habladurías, Usted si _tantei-kun_?-

-Realmente no, pero ciertamente son entretenidos y alejan a los incautos- Ahí estaba el, con las manos en los bolsillos, ese aire casual y despreocupado pero peligroso, toda una maravilla a los ojos del cuervo –No me he presentado, Matsuno Osomatsu, Detective-

-Un gusto, Kaito Karasu, para ti Karasu esta bien- Exclamaba mientras le daba un pequeño guiño –A que debo tan encantadora visita? No debería estar con sus amigos policías?-

-Sabes tan bien como yo que en estos momentos deben estar completamente alterados en el museo- Comento de manera casual apuntando al edificio tras ellos –Muy buenos trucos por cierto-

-Me halaga detective, seria mucha molestia si le dice a este noble caballero como ha llegado hasta mi?- Sus orbes azules brillaban con curiosidad y algo mas

-Lo veo, lo deduzco, correr hacia la salida principal es demasiado simple, es la mejor reforzada además, pudo haber usado cualquier otra puerta pero sería muy complicado eludir a todas las patrullas y policías, no imposible pero si una perdida de tiempo, la azotea por obvios motivos esta descartada, helicópteros por todas partes- Ninguno se movía solo se observaban –Sospeche que había preparado algunos trucos antes de llegar, se escondería entre las sombras y vigas del techo, una vez que todos los policías estuvieran dispersados y en alerta máxima haría su jugada, tu solo usaste un disfraz para salir tranquilamente de aquí, Omití algún detalle?-

-Para nada, lo que me sorprende es el como me hallas encontrado, hay muchos otros lugares para escapar no cree?- Le replico el ladrón

-Deduje que estarías aquí y no en los otros por que esta azotea tiene la mejor vista del museo, y seamos honestos, querías quedarte a ver como el departamento de policía se estaba volviendo loco, correcto?- El cuervo solo puso una cara seria apretando ligeramente los labios –Bingo-

-Bastante hábil, no me sorprende entonces el por que lo hayan llamado a este caso- Con paso tranquilo se acerco a el –Sería muy atrevido de mi parte invitarlo a una velada conmigo?-

-En lo absoluto, pero lamentablemente estoy en servicio, tal vez en otra ocasión- Un poco mas cerca de el y Oso le dio un guiño coqueto como el que el oji azul le dirigió hace unos momentos atrás

-Lo esperare con ansia, por esta noche me despido- De su capa saco una bonita rosa carmesí, para después colocarla en la solapa de la gabardina del detective –Para usted-

- _Que hermosa_ \- Pensó

-Tome esto también- Tomo las manos del otro con gentileza mientras dejaba la joya en sus manos –Un regalo de mi parte, aunque tal vez es un poco apresurado para nuestra primera cita-

-Tan pronto te vas? Por que dejar la joya? Acaso te arrepentiste?- Hablaba con burla el detective mientras lo miraba con curiosidad

-Nunca me arrepiento de algo que haya hecho, es solo una invitación para que venga a verme la próxima vez, quiero que este presente cuando robe al fin la joya mas hermosa del mundo- Con gesto caballeroso beso su mano antes de por fin soltarla y caminar hasta el borde del edificio

-Cual es la joya que quieres?- Intentaba mantener la calma

-Creo que tendrá que seguirme hasta que lo descubra, no?- Un ultimo guiño y se dejo caer del edificio para después salir volando en la oscuridad de la noche

El pobre detective intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón, una vez listo se encaminó al museo, donde a sus puertas estaban los inspectores junto a los policías buscando pistas aun del cuervo, sonrió para si acercándose a ellos

-Ese idiota nos vio la cara de imbéciles otra vez!- El Inspector Ichimatsu no dejaba de gritar y patalear buscando soltarse del policía que lo sostenía para evitar que hiciera alguna locura- Jyushimatsu suéltame ahora! Ese ladrón de quinta va a ver con quien se esta metiendo!-

-Inspector Ichi cálmese por favor!- Era sorprendente la fuerza del muchacho como para detener a semejante bestia

-Déjalo ya Jyushimatsu, si quiere matarse haciendo algo estúpido que lo haga, tal vez así me libre de el- Por otro lado el Inspector Choromatsu estaba mas calmado pero con una cara de resignación en el rostro, mientras servía de apoyo para un cansado Todomatsu –Estas mejor Totty?-

-Un poco, gracias por preguntar Inspector- El pobre chico había sido empujado en uno de los disturbios buscando al ladrón, había terminado encerrado accidentalmente en una de las vitrinas que estaban preparadas para la llegada de unas nuevas momias para el museo, el pobre chico hubiera muerto por un ataque de pánico al estar solo en medio de la oscuridad, y encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño para colmo de males, de no ser por que Choromatsu fue a buscarlo quien sabe que sería de el, desde ese momento había estado aferrado al brazo del mayor –Gracias otra vez y lamento haberme tirado sobre usted-

-Estabas asustado, es normal, no me imagino que tormento habría sido para ti estar dentro- Con calma Choro acariciaba los cabellos de Todo intentando calmarlo mas rápido, no quería tenerlo alterado cuando tuvieran que dar el papeleo del caso

-Noche agitada por lo que veo inspectores- Hablo por fin Osomatsu haciendo que notarán su presencia

-Y tu donde demonios estabas?!- Replico el chico de morado ganándose una llave de su mano derecha- Jyushi detente o vas a romperme el cuello!-

-Si se atreve a subir la voz otra vez tienes mi permiso de matarlo Jyushimatsu- Le mando silenciar Choro sin moverse de su lugar en la escalera ganándose un lindo _"Muérete"_ de parte del otro–Paso algo interesante Detective?-

-Mejor que eso- Saco un objeto de su bolsillo –Piense rápido-

La joya brillo con fuerza en cuanto la luz la toco, Choromatsu la atrapo en el momento justo mientras Todomatsu se encargaba de revisar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones

-Increíble! El relámpago violeta esta intacto! Como lo consiguió?- Estaban mas que asombrados

-Un pequeño duelo de inteligencia- Fue todo lo que respondió

-Deberías confiar mas en mi Choropajerovski- Ichi hablo desde el suelo ganándose una nueva llave –Maldita sea Jyushimatsu eso duele!-

-Te notificaremos cuando haya un nuevo aviso, pareces bastante útil, esperamos contar contigo- Choromatsu por fin se levanto para estrechar su mano en el detective

-Solo hago mi trabajo, pero gracias, estaré aquí ayudando la próxima vez- Con un ultimo apretón y el chico de verde se retiro

-Por cierto, linda rosa detective- La voz de Jyushi rompió el silencio, Oso lo miro mientras lo veía ayudar a su jefe a levantarse después de esas llaves

-Muy cierto, no me di cuenta que la traía hasta ahora- Con ese comentario Totty corrió para alcanzar a su jefe también

Osomatsu por su parte acaricio la rosa con cariño, mientras su mirada volvía al cielo, esperando volver a verlo pronto, sin saberlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras caminaba hacía su hogar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y no haya sido muy corto, en fin, ALGUNAS ACLARACIÓNES!

1.- Me han comentado otras chicas sobre mi manera de poner los signos de exclamación y admiración, antes que nada déjenme aclarar que se que esta mal escrito, es un "mal habito" que tengo si puedo decirlo, también es como mi "marca", mi manera de escribir, intentare corregirlo mas no prometo mucho

2.- Como se habrán dado cuenta hay algunas referencias a Magic Kaito, PERO quiero aclarar que solo son referencias, no busco que la historia sea igual, también habrá referencias a otros animes de Ladrones de Guante Blanco, como Kaitou Jean, Saint Tail, Kaitou Joker (lo amo) e incluso Detective Conan, quiero poner un poco de las muchas series que he visto de este genero, me gustan mucho y espero causar en ustedes la curiosidad por ver estos animes

3.- Y hablando de referencias, soy una gran fan de Sherlock Holmes así que algunas frases como el "Lo veo, lo deduzco" que dice Osomatsu están inspirados en este gran detective

Gracias por leerme y nos vemos después, no olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre lo que les gusta o disgusta del fic o sugerencias también, todo es bienvenido, pero recuerden que es con respeto

Nos leemos!


	4. Capitulo 3: De diversion a necesidad

Holas! Aquí yo de regreso! Dejare para el final mis patéticas excusas por que yo se que todas están impacientes por saber que sigue en la historia

Nos leemos al final

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3: De diversión a necesidad

Después de aquel primer encuentro muchos otros se habían suscitado entre ambos, cada vez con mejores trucos, mas de una vez dejo al detective confundido, pero al igual que lo confundía cada vez lograba resolverlos y llegar al "tesoro al final del arcoíris"; Estar cara a cara en un duelo con el cuervo ladrón, había ocasiones (muy pocas) donde el ladrón se salía con la suya logrando huir con el tesoro, pero la gran mayoría de las veces en cada ocasión que se le presentara el joven detective lograba recuperar la joya perdida como su trofeo proclamándolo como el ganador del duelo, los tesoros eran devueltos a sus dueños sin mayores percances, pero aun entre toda esa racha de victorias una duda crecía entre los espectadores

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana Todomatsu llego al departamento de policía, tan puntual como siempre, camino por los largos pasillos saludando a la gente conocida que pasaba por ahí, subió unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a la oficina que compartía con su jefe Choromatsu

-Que me quieres decir con eso?!- Escucho la voz enojada del hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta –Si tienen tanto tiempo para andar haciendo suposiciones idiotas mejor pónganse a trabajar! Tenemos un anuncio de robo para hoy así que los quiero a todos en sus labores! FUI CLARO?!-

La puerta fue abierta con algo de brusquedad dejando salir a un pequeño grupo de policías pertenecientes a su división salir algo asustados, huyendo hasta perderse en el pasillo

 _-El Inspector si que da miedo cuando se asusta-_ Con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien el chico entro a la habitación conservando la calma

En el escritorio principal ubicado final de la habitación con dirección al frente estaba su jefe con una cara de pocos amigos intentando normalizar su respiración (no era para menos si llevaba gritándoles a los pobres oficiales por quien sabe cuanto tiempo)

-Mañana difícil supongo- Con calma cerro la puerta buscando no alterar mas al castaño mayor –Buenos días Inspector-

-Oh, Todomatsu, buenos días- Con toda la confianza del mundo se estiro a lo largo de su silla con un aire flojo y fatigado –No son ni siquiera las 10 de la mañana y ya siento que me voy a quedar sin voz-

-Eso le pasa por andar exaltándose tan temprano- Comento mientras preparaba el agua para hacer té, uno para el y otro para calmar al pobre de su superior –Por que les regaño esta vez? Salieron corriendo en cuanto les dejo libres-

-Esos oficiales idiotas están haciendo rumores otra vez- Se levanto de su asiento con cuidado para recostarse a todo lo largo de uno de los sillones que formaban parte de una mini estancia ubicada para las visitas –Si tanto tiempo libre tienen podrían ponerse a trabajar-

-No todos aquí tienen una obsesión con el trabajo como usted Inspector- Rio el chico rosado mientras servía el té de ambos encaminándose hasta el sillón contrario de donde estaba el otro –Existe algo llamado "recreación", debería probarlo alguna vez-

-Deja de tomarme el pelo Todomatsu!- Un movimiento rápido y el hombre ya estaba sentado en el sillón tomando su taza correspondiente –Té? Esta vez no hay café?-

-Pensé que le serviría para calmar sus nervios y ayudar a su garganta, no podemos tomarnos el lujo de tenerlo enfermo cuando esta noche Kaito Karasu tiene otro atraco- Choro le regalo una sonrisa agradecida mientras tomaba su cálida bebida

-Oh! El té se siente tan fresco! Siento la garganta menos rasposa, gracias Totty- Sin quererlo el joven se sonrojo ante el alago, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado (no por nada era su mano derecha) pero el mote cariñoso aun le causaba algo de vergüenza

-N-No es nada- Un sorbo de su propia bebida y se puso serio –Inspector, sobre los rumores que decía esta mañana…-

-Si, son los mismos que los de hace un tiempo- Dejaron el té a medio terminar en la mesa, esa conversación era importante

Hacía ya algunos meses que el Detective Osomatsu aparecía en cada caso que involucrara al ladrón fantasma, claro, el joven detective tenía mas casos y trabajo que hacer, pero siempre que un atraco del cuervo iba a suceder el estaba presente para resolverlo (ellos le llamaban por ayuda después de todo), pero por mas que les ayudara, les diera las pistas y los modos para capturarlo en equipo, llegaba un momento entre todo el revuelo que el chico desaparecía cual ninja, en el momento en que regresaba traía consigo la joya robaba, tanto Ichi como Choro e incluso Jyshi y Todo se sorprendían cada vez con tan fantásticas deducciones, sin embargo muchos de los policías (y otra gente metiche) llegaron a murmurar contra el hombre llegándose a preguntar si Osomatsu Matsuno era en realidad Kaitou Karasu, dichos rumores no importarían si no afectaran al cuerpo de policía, muchos agentes habían estado mas ocupados en dudar de Osomatsu provocando que muchos no siguieran sus ordenes, ocultando información de el e incluso había gente externa que empezaba a dudar de la misma policía por tener a un supuesto "ladrón" entre su gente, aquello debía terminar a la de ya

Jardín Botánico "Edén"; Plaza Central – 11:00 pm

-Wow! Hoy hay mucha gente!- Jyshimatsu miraba emocionado a todos lados mirando como los montones de gente se acomodaban en las cercanías del lugar

-Tch, solo estorban, De quien fue la idea de hacer esta cosa al aire libre?- Pregunto un muy irritado Ichi al ver tanta gente ir y venir en el centro botánico

-Si tienes alguna queja mándala al buzón de sugerencias del ladrón fantasma- Respondió Todo mientras repasaba los planos en su Tablet –El muy engreído de Karasu quería que así se llevara a cabo "la presentación"-

-Totty recuérdame por que le hacemos caso a las exigencias de ese imbécil?- La vena palpitante en la sien de Ichimatsu estaba a nada de explotar

-"Por que" preguntas? Quieres acaso otro articulo en primera plana que diga "Policía incompetente deja escapar al ladrón fantasma de nuevo!"- La cara del joven era de molestia total –Si eso es lo que quieres dímelo y nos retiramos en ese momento-

-Wa! Totty da miedo!- A pesar de las palabras del policía de amarillo este mantenía una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Peleando con un niño? No lo creí de ti Ichi- La voz de Choro se hizo presente junto al recién llegado –Es que te has cansado de perder contra mi que quieres irte por los menores? Que triste-

-Choropajerovski veo que dejaste de andar perdiendo el tiempo y viniste a ayudar- Casi se podría jurar que los ojos violetas desprendían fuego puro –Que considerado-

-Yo siempre hago mi trabajo Ichi, a diferencia de otros que solo vienen a quejarse- Una sonrisa sínica fue todo lo que el hombre de verde le dedico a su colega –Todomaatsu, Como va todo? _-_

-Todo en orden Inspector, las cámaras no han registrado movimientos extraños y todos el personal esta en posición- Explico el chico mientras le mostraba las cámaras de seguridad al mayor

-Quienes son esos guardias de ahí?- En la pantalla se podían apreciar a varios agentes uniformados de manera elegantes, a pesar de vestir de negro, sin contar que tenían porte intimidante

-Son parte de la seguridad del lugar Jushimatsu, nos los topamos de camino aquí- La cara de pocos amigos del jefe revelaba que no había sido un encuentro muy agradable

-Supongo que no les fue muy bien- Ante la afirmación el pobre hombre exploto

-Bien? BIEN?! CLARO QUE NO NOS FUE BIEN! Esos idiotas dijeron "Es mejor que se hagan a un lado y dejen esto a los profesionales", Profesionales mi culo!- Empezó a morder un pañuelo del puro coraje intentando calmarse –Ya verán quien manda aquí, hijos de su…-

-Inspector no creo que sea de buena educación terminar la frase- Con pasos calmados el invitado de honor hizo su aparición –No creo que quiera dar una mala imagen a sus subordinados-

-Osomatsu-kun veo que ya llegaste- Unas bocanadas de aire profundas y Choromatsu volvía a calmarse –Bien, te daremos los detalles del caso-

El tesoro de esa noche era "El príncipe de hierro", una estatua de 1.60 mtrs. Hecha completamente de hierro pero con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros, la joya que el ladrón buscaba eran las llamadas "lagrimas de amor", un par de joyas incrustadas en lo que serían los ojos de la estatua, lo cual parecía ser todo un reto, por siglos las joyas se habían mantenido en su lugar, no importa cuantas veces se intentaron robar e incluso se pensaban retirar para mantenerlas bajo cuidado, ninguna técnica había funcionado, seguían tan firmemente sujetas como el primer día que se colocaron

Jardín Botánico "Edén"; Plaza Central – 11:50 pm

A menos de 10 minutos para la media noche Osomatsu no dejaba de revisar sus anotaciones ansioso, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que el ladrón fantasma estaba en el caso no podía estar tranquilo, ya fuera por los misterios que le diera o por su sola presencia

-Detective?- Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose al joven de ojos rosas

-Pasa algo?- El otro negó tranquilizándolo

-No es nada grave, el Inspector Choromatsu me mando con usted para ser equipo- Volvió a hablar al ver la cara confusa del mayor –Por seguridad de todos los agentes se les asigna un compañero de apoyo, como el Inspector esta con los directivos del jardín botánico me ha pedido de favor que venga para cuidarlo de algún posible ataque-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, si puedes seguirme el paso claro- Una amplia sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del detective contagiando al otro castaño también

-No se va a deshacer tan fácil de mi!- Con mirada decidida la respuesta de Todo fue mas que suficiente

Jardín Botánico "Edén"; Plaza Central – 12:00 am

El reloj marcó la media noche, toda la gente se reunía en los alrededores esperando ansiosos la aparición del misterioso ladrón

\- Ladies and Gentlemen! Les doy la bienvenida a tan espectacular presentación! La naturaleza será nuestra confidente esta bella noche- En cuanto la voz del ladrón se escucho la gente revoloteo ansiosa, los policías conmocionados y el director del jardín a punto del paro cardiaco de su vida –Espero de corazón que disfruten esta noche tanto como yo-

Detrás de una pantalla de humo el cuervo apareció cómodamente sentado en el hombro de la estatua, una pose aburrida y completamente despreocupada, al instante fue rodeado de gran cantidad de elementos de la policía

-Muy bien bastardo, es hora de caer- La voz de ira que desprendía Ichi era latente, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pagar por atraer a tanta gente a estropear su trabajo (con lo mucho que el odia a las personas) –Y te aseguro, que voy a gozarlo-

-Me alaga su interés Inspector pero yo ya tengo a alguien en la mira- Bajo el monóculo guiño su ojo a modo de disculpa –Lo lamento, pero agradezco sus sentimientos-

-"Lo siento" tu culo imbécil! No estoy de humor para bromas!- Y de la gabardina saco un par de pistolas dispuesto a disparar

-Jaja! El inspector acaba de decir algo gracioso- Jyushi intentaba mantenerse al margen y no reír por aquel mal juego de palabras que venía a su mente

-Jyushimatsu no me hagas dispararte a ti también- Después de la advertencia apunto sus armas dispuesto a llenarle el cuerpo de balazos –Te voy a llenar de plomo hijo de p #¢!a-

-Ese lenguaje inspector- Con aire burlón movía su dedo de lado a lado negando con la cabeza –Bien es hora que haga mi movida-

Con velocidad dejo su aburrida pose para levantarse en toda su altura en la cabeza de la estatua

-Damas y Caballeros! Es hora de la atracción principal de la noche!- Con los brazos extendidos llamo la atención de su "audiencia" –Han escuchado sobre "adivinación"? Veamos quien puede adivinar donde estaré en menos de dos minutos-

Un chasquido de sus dedos y las vallas que mantenían a la gente a raya cayeron permitiéndoles correr hacia el centro de la plaza donde los policías junto a la estatua y el ladrón de encontraban, una nueva pantalla de humo y el fantasma había vuelto a desaparecer, mientras el público rugía de emoción el director no podía evitar gritarle a sus guardias que ayudaran a la policía en la tarea de encontrar al culpable de todo el alboroto, mientras eso pasaba fuera, en uno de los edificios dos castaños corrían por las escaleras de uno de los tantos edificios que rodeaban al jardín

-Detective a donde nos dirigimos!- Grito Todomatsu quien iba mas atrás siguiéndolo de cerca

-Al encuentro de Kaitou Karasu!- Con impaciencia abrió la puerta de la azotea para adentrarse al lugar

-Piensa que llegara aquí?- El asistente reviso el lugar rápidamente con la mirada

-Por que el llegara siempre donde yo este- Con una mueca en el rostro del chico de rosa el volvió a hablar –Es broma! Este lugar esta estratégicamente colocado para verlo todo, es un cuervo astuto pero muy egocéntrico, no me sorprende que quiera ver como todos se vuelven locos por su culpa haya abajo-

-Suena como si lo conociera bien- Con vergüenza Oso revolvió su cabello

-Claro que no! Solo lo he investigado bien por un tiempo, cuando "escapo" de los atracos que suele hacer, siempre tengo duelos de astucia con el, hablamos, me deja saber mucho de el con solo ver sus gestos, sus palabras y acciones- La sonrisa enorme que se plasmo en su rostro fue una sorpresa para el joven policía

-Como sabe tanto?-

-Por que, a diferencia de las personas normales, yo observo cualquier detalle, un gesto tan simple como una sonrisa puede decirte muchas cosas- Se acerco ligeramente a la barandilla siendo observado todo el tiempo por el castaño menor –El es tanto misterio, tantas cosas, cada vez que lo veo siento como si me llamara como si fuera un imán que me atrae, Entiendes?-

-Creo…Creo que lo hago- Con confianza se acerco al detective y ambos sonrieron con ternura

-Que linda charla, pero siento decirles que ya me aburrí de escucharlos- Una tercera voz se revelo de improvisto

Ambos voltearon asustados hacia la puerta de la azotea, lejos de escuchar una voz burlona o animada que supusieron seria la del fantasma ladrón esta voz era gélida, emanaba crueldad y desprecio en cada silaba pronunciada, una figura vestida de negro les apuntaba amenazantemente con un arma de fuego, ambos castaños se pusieron a la defensiva dispuestos a todo lo que pudiera pasar

-Quien eres? Que quieres?- La voz de Todomatsu sonaba seria, demandante como le había enseñado Choromatsu hacia un tiempo atrás

-Soy del sistema de seguridad, me han dado ordenes de hacer todo lo que parezca necesario para detener al ladrón- Daba un paso tras otro acercándose a los amenazados

-El departamento de seguridad no esta enterada de semejantes acciones! Están violando los acuerdos establecidos entre ambas instituciones para este caso!- Replico con furia el menor

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera venir el chico se desplomo al suelo con fuerza, una sonrisa siniestra impresa en los labios del atacante

-Todomatsu!- Oso se incoó a la altura del chico sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos –Estas bien?! Háblame!-

-E-Estoy bi-bien- La mano del policía se apretó con fuerza en su hombro izquierdo llenando su mano (y parte de su traje) de sangre, el tipo sin miramientos le había disparado al hombro a sangre fría –Por que fue eso?-

-Estabas comportándote muy insolente secretaria- Hablo con burla mientras se acercaba mas a ellos –Sigue así y no dudare en dispararte en el otro brazo, incluso consideraría dispararte en el centro como si fueras un tiro al blanco-

- _Bastardo_ \- Susurro con dolor entre los brazos del oji rojo

-Tranquilízate, el Inspector no tardará en llegar- Intento consolarlo

-Para cuando el llegue tal vez solo uno de ustedes este vivo- Volvió a hablar cargando su arma de nuevo

-Si el objetivo es Kaitou Karasu por que amenazarnos?- Cuestiono con cuidado el detective, no quería alterar las cosas mas de lo que ya estaban

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, ambos sabemos por que-

-Es por esos rumores cierto? Esos que dicen que el ladrón fantasma soy yo, me equivoco?- Ambas miradas se encontraron, mirándose con furia muy mal disimulada

-Pero que inteligente eres, ya se ahora por que eres detective- Se mofó mientras apuntaba el cañón de su arma justo en la frente del castaño –Algunas palabras de despedida?-

-Yo tengo unas, Quítale tus asquerosas manos de enzima!-

Nadie lo escucho llegar, la certera patada bajo la mandíbula mando a volar algunos metros atrás al atacante mientras una figura oscura se interponía entre ambos chicos y el agente de seguridad, cuando este volvió a tomar su arma e incorporarse otro rápido pero certero golpe en la parte de la nuca lo dejo fuera de combate, inconsciente en el suelo

-No puedo creer que haya gente tan vulgar estos días- Con fastidio el cuervo desarmo la pistola que el otro llevaba confiscando las balas y parte del cañón

\- Abre los ojos! No te duermas! Todomatsu!- Las suplicas desesperadas del detective regresaron a la tierra al ladrón que a paso calmado se acerco hasta el

-Esta bien, esta respirando, solo esta cansado- Con ternura acaricio los cabellos castaños de Oso en un intento por tranquilizarlo, después de todo si el no estaba bien no podrían ayudar correctamente al oficial herido

-P-Pero!- Con fuerza abrazo al chico colocándolo en su pecho para tenerlo seguro y cálido mientras la ayuda llegaba –Totty…-

-Shh, calma, odio verte llorar- Con cuidado se saco uno de los guantes blancos que siempre usaba para secar con cariño las lagrimas que aquellos ojos rojos inundaban en pena –Sabes? Tal vez no es un buen momento para decirlo, pero tus ojos me recuerdan al tesoro de esta noche-

-Jaja, Enserio? Por que son rojos, como los rubíes que robaste? O por que brillan como diamantes por causa de las lagrimas?- Intento despejar su mente pensando que en cualquier momento Choromatsu entraría por esa puerta para ayudarlos

-Pues curiosamente las joyas que son los ojos del príncipe no son rubíes, son zafiros rojos- La cara de sorpresa del chico a los ojos del cuervo no tenia precio –Usualmente estas gemas suelen ser de color azul, pero este par son unos de los pocos zafiros rojos que existen en el mundo-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el detective no tenía nada que decir ante aquella afirmación

-Se me olvidaba el presente de esta noche- Con un pase de pañuelo una rosa de color rosado apareció en su mano para después colocarla en el saco ligeramente manchado del joven herido –Un chico valiente se merece un obsequio bonito, no es una paleta como comúnmente sería pero, yo tampoco soy un doctor-

De su capa saco su característica rosa roja, la cual en lugar de colocar en el pecho del detective como normalmente lo hacia la engancho con cuidado en el cabello castaño, levantando su rostro para admirar su trabajo

-Así me gusta- Con amor paso los dedos por la mejilla izquierda de Osomatsu para depositar un beso en la mejilla contraria, ejerció presión en el área por algunos prolongados segundos hasta que se separo por fin para susurrar a su oído –Hasta la próxima, _mio amore-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como te sientes Todomatsu?- Pregunto Choro frente al herido quien tenía vendado el hombro

-Estoy bien, no fue nada grave Inspector- Sonrió con confianza tranquilizando al mayor

Choro junto a otros policías había interrumpido en la azotea encontrando tan desolador escenario, llevaron al oji rosa rápidamente a una ambulancia (que habían llamado al lugar por si algún accidente se producía), junto a un shokeado Osomatsu quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie, habían esposado al agente en la espera de su veredicto, también habían encontrado una de las muchas cámaras de video escondidas en el lugar por seguridad, la estaban analizando para saber como se habían dado los hechos en aquel techo

-Me alegra verte mejor Todomatsu- La voz del Detective fue quien se hizo presente esta vez

-Si, gracias a usted Detective- Oso divertido negó con la cabeza

-Vamos, el caso ya termino, no necesitas llamarme con tanta formalidad-

-Esta bien, Osomatsu nii-san*- Ambos sonrieron con alegría

-Nii-san?!- La mandíbula del oji verde estaba por los suelos

-Oh, no se lo había dicho inspector, el es mi hermano mayor- Señalo feliz mientras el mencionado solo saludaba

-Pero tu apellido no era Miyu*?- El pobre hombre estaba confundido

-Es falso, lo uso para evitar ponerme en peligro si buscan venganza de nii-san- Con tranquilidad extendió una mano hacia Choro –Un gusto, soy Matsuno Todomatsu, espero trabajar con usted mas tiempo Inspector-

-Niño del demonio- Sin otra opción tomo la mano que le era ofrecida con cuidado –Un gusto, espero nos llevemos bien, mocoso-

-A la orden!-

-Estoy arto! ARTO! La próxima vez le voy a reventar la cara!- Los gritos de Ichi se escuchaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban –La próxima vez que quiera jugar al payaso no le va a ir tan bien!-

-Totty me alegra verte entero!- Jyushimatsu se acercaba feliz de que su amigo se encontrara bien –Estaba preocupado!-

-Gracias Jyushi, lindas flores por cierto- El oji ámbar cargaba en sus manos un par de flores muy lindas; un girasol amarillo intenso y una pequeña petunia morada

-Verdad que si! Tuve que quitarle al Inspector la suya, estaba a nada de pisarla por el coraje- Explico mientras tomaba la florecita violeta en su otra mano –Sería una lastima-

-De donde vinieron esas flores por cierto?- Se pregunto el menor

-Kaitou Karasu las dejo en nuestra ropa entre todo el revuelo del robo –Contesto Choro mientras sacaba de la solapa de su gabardina un trébol de cuatro hojas para después colocarla en el cabello de Todomatsu –Ten, te dará mas suerte a ti-

-Gracias inspector!- Una sonrisa de despedida y el mayor se marcho hacia el informe del caso

-Inspector Choromatsu!- Uno de los agentes se acerco hasta el cargando el saco manchado en sangre de su mano derecha –Esto estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta-

Con cuidado recibió la ropa junto a un sobre en blanco, en cuanto el policía de fue abrió el sobre donde encontró el par de joyas robadas esa noche

" _Espero que con esta demostración dejen de inculpar gente inocente"_

- _Con que toda esta treta de hoy fue para mostrar que Osomatsu-kun no era Kaitou Karasu, verdad?-_ Pensó mientras tomaba la rosa que se encontraba en el traje – _Espero que no te moleste que me lleve esta rosa de recuerdo, Totty-_

Ya en casa, Osomatsu descansaba en su habitación, a su lado su hermanito dormía con el, no había querido dejarlo solo así que compartieron cama como hacia años no lo hacían, antes de caer dormido recordó las palabras escritas en aquella pequeña nota guardada en su chaqueta…

" _Las gemas de esta noche me recordaron a ti, por que se llaman "lagrimas de amor", las lagrimas que derramaste esta noche, por tu hermano, son la muestra mas grande de lo mucho que lo quieres, no estoy celoso por que derrames lagrimas por el y no por mi, si no al contrario, significa que no te he hecho sufrir lo suficiente como para ser el causante de tan dolorosa vista_

 _Kaitou Karasu"_

…y con solo recordarlas; sonrió feliz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kaitou Karasu, Osomatsu Matsuno, su existencia es una molestia para mis planes, sus días están contados…- Y así como aquellas palabras fueron dichas, la cuenta regresiva dio marcha para no detenerse hasta cumplir su destino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.GLOB! Es de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito…creo, espero no les haya confundido, hubo momentos donde tuve que parar para despejarme un poco así que espero este coherente, antes que nada

ACLARACIONES!

1.- Como saben en este fic no son sextillizos, en lo personal quiero decir que me encanta la combinación Oso-Todo, ese par junto a Ichi son la maldad pura, no me pude resistir a ponerlos como hermanos

2.- Como se darán cuenta use el apellido de su seiyuu por que se me acabo la originalidad y muchas fans lo hacen así que dije "Yo también puedo!", así que bueno xD

3.- Un dato extra es que este capitulo pensaba en basarse en uno de magic kaito donde roba un par de zapatos en la mitad de la calle y kid hace el truco de "tele transportarse", la idea era que fuera similar pero al final varias cosas cambiaron el drama también se le agrego al final así que este fue el resultado final, espero haya sido de su agrado nwn

Yo se que tarde años en regresar cuando dije que estaba ya de vacaciones pero estuve ocupada haciendo varias cosas y con algunos eventos así que mis mas sinceras disculpas, como se darán cuenta nos acercamos al final, si lo se, a mi también me duele pero desde el inicio se pensaba que esto fuera corto, aun nos quedan unos cuantos capis no se me traumen

Nos leemos pronto!

Bye, Bye!


	5. Capitulo 4: Primer encuentro o no?

Lo lamento! Pensé que ya había posteado la continuación! Mil y un disculpas, estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo ya, aunque es un tanto difícil con las manos heladas, donde vivo esta tan frio que ni ganas tengo de hacer nada, espero volver pronto

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4: Primer encuentro, sin ser el primero

Estaban retrasados. Dijeron que estarían a las nueve y eran las nueve menos uno, podría parecer paranoico pero se sentía intranquilo de permanecer tanto tiempo al descubierto, si no llegaban en cinco minutos se iría, importándole poco el millón de dólares. Toco nervioso su bolsillo, aun estaba ahí, aun estaba seguro. Dos hombres salieron de las sombras del puente ubicado en la parte de abajo, levantaron su vista hacia el, hizo una especie de saludo bajando los angostos escalones, se detuvo, cuidadoso se mantener una distancia de entre unos cinco a seis centímetros entre ellos

- _Good night-_ Saludo el hombre de la izquierda, cabellos rubios haciendo juego con una tupida barba, pensó, sería un estadounidense

- _Good night-_ Respondió un tanto fatigado –Traen el dinero?-

-Primero veámoslo- Contestó el hombre

-Hizo una pausa, había algo raro en su voz, una ligera tención, dio una respuesta estándar

-Muéstrenme el dinero y los llevaré hasta allá-

Los miro con detenimiento, la rigidez en sus hombros, sus ojos entornándose, estaban preparándose, miro a su alrededor, le era difícil distinguir mas haya de los arboles, a medida que caía la noche, entonces se dio cuenta que por eso se habían retrasado; estaban esperando a que oscureciera, con rapidez, dio un giro y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía. No permitiría que encontraran lo que llevaba, una mirada hacia atrás, los vio avanzar hasta el, amenazadores, mientras el cañón de un arma brillaba a la luz de la luna, volvió la cabeza justo en el momento en que tropezó con la punta de un cuchillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Hasta la próxima, mio amore"_

Suspiro, esa frase no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sonreía bobamente

-Pon atención idiomatsu!-

Un fuerte golpe fue a dar a la cabeza del detective, quitándole el equilibrio haciendo que se diera en toda la cara contra el escritorio

-Auch!- Se tomaba de la cara con fuerza, intentando mitigar el dolor –Por que fue eso?!-

-Y todavía preguntas?! Es la quinta vez en el día se estas mirando a la nada!- Le gritaron con molestia –Sigue así y vas a terminar desinflándote como globo-

-No es para tanto Totoko-chan, estas siendo dramática- Le resto importancia

Totoko era una amiga de la infancia del detective, fueron vecinos prácticamente toda su vida y ahora ella era algo así como "la secretaria" (mas específicamente quien le daba trabajo que hacer para que no anduviera de vago todo el día)

-No soy dramática, concéntrate en tu trabajo en lugar de pensar en tu "romeo", quieres?-

- _Ro-Romeo?-_ Su mirada era de completa duda –De donde salió eso?-

-El nombre, normalmente hace referencia a la obra literaria de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta"- Comenzó –Me sorprende que no lo sepas señor detective-

-Eso ya lo se! No me estés tomando el pelo Totoko!-

-Hablando enserio, no me imagino otra razón por la cual estés suspirando como una colegiala enamorada si no es por que te gusta alguien- Una sonrisa burlona se instalo en su cara –Solo te falta la falda, decirle "sempai" y acosarlo desde las sombras-

-El es quien me acosa a mi- Susurro mirando a otro lado

-Ja! Entonces SI estabas pensando en alguien!- Le acuso apuntándolo con el índice

-Tramposa!- Le reprendió con la cara roja cual semáforo haciendo reír a su amiga mas fuerte

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de la cuidad, Todomatsu iba camino a la oficina de policía, se encontraba realmente bien así que volvió con normalidad a su trabajo, entro al edificio saludando a todos como siempre, tomo el elevador para subir a la oficina, cuando bajo miro a los chicos del piso con cara asustada, como si hubieran visto un fantasma, o al demonio mismo, no dudo en acercarse a preguntar que sucedía

-Que esta pasando aquí? Por que todos están tan pálidos?-

-Oh, buenos días Todomatsu-kun- Le saludaron con una sonrisa –Te encuentras mejor?-

-Perfectamente, gracias, Pero por que todos parecen asustados?- Volvió a preguntar y a varios les recorrió un escalofrío

-Es la Directora en Jefe; Nyan-san- Respondió uno con voz temblorosa –Esta en la oficina del Inspector Choromatsu, no han dejado de discutir desde hace un rato-

Consiente de lo que pasaba en su oficina se acerco a la puerta, escuchando desde afuera todo lo que ocurría

-Eres un completo inútil Choromatsu!- Una voz femenina grito desde adentro

-Inútil yo?! Inútiles tus subordinados! No saben seguir ordenes!- Reprocho la voz del hombre –Si no fuera por su incompetencia hace mucho hubiéramos capturado al cuervo ladrón!-

-A mi no me hables de incompetencia, que tus hombres son exactamente eso; Incompetentes!-

-A diferencia de los tuyos nosotros sabemos nuestras limitantes y buscamos ayuda externa confiable!-

-Si hicieras las cosas como deben ser no estarías buscando la ayuda de nadie!-

-Buscar ayuda no es ser débil! Buscar ayuda es reconocer que tienes problemas y necesitas otra perspectiva de las cosas!- Un golpe sordo (la mano des inspector chocando con la madera del escritorio) se escucho hasta afuera –Si no fueras tan orgullosa y realmente quisieras capturar a ese ladrón también habrías buscado maneras mas efectivas, a mi no me vengas con tus excusas!-

-No has hecho nada! Ningún buen avance!-

-Ah no?! Entonces todas esas joyas devueltas son nada? Hemos hecho mas que tu en este caso! Y si no te gusta como trabajamos toma el caso y dale prioridad!- El castaño no veía a su jefe, pero supo, tendría una sonrisa burlona en su cara al decir la siguiente frase –Pero no lo aras por que, según ustedes _"hay cosas mas importantes que atender que un simple ladrón",_ si no vas a hacer nada no metas tus narices donde no te llaman, poco me importa si eres la directora, no voy a dejar que cuestiones mis maneras de trabajar _-_

Después de aquella ultima frase la puerta se abrió de golpe, la chica peli rosa salió como alma que lleva el diablo, a paso fuerte se dirigió al elevador para irse del departamento, cuando los hombres pudieron respirar tranquilos volvieron a sus lugares, Todomatsu entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras el, viendo al Inspector tirado cuan largo era en el sofá de la habitación

-Mañana agitada por lo que veo- Decidió romper el hielo con una pequeña broma, conocía a su jefe, eso lo ayudaba a desahogarse

-Por que nunca puedo tener una mañana tranquila- Se lamento con ligeros quejidos –Mi garganta esta matándome, voy a quedarme afónico un día de estos-

-Sería una buena idea ir estudiando el lenguaje de señas entonces, ya sabe, solo por si acaso- Sonrió mientras le entregaba una taza humeante de te

-Muy gracioso- Tomo un sorbo de la caliente bebida dando un suspiro de gozo –Tus tés de menta son milagrosos Totty! Me siento como nuevo-

-Tómelo todo para asegurarnos que se recupere por completo- Como siempre, ante las palabras un sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas

-Hablando de recuperaciones, Como estas tu?- Dejo la tasa en la mesa para mirarlo mejor –Estas bien? Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesitas-

-Gracias por la preocupación señor, pero me encuentro completamente bien, se lo aseguro- Se toco el hombro moviendo su brazo con lentitud –Osomatsu nii-san hizo un gran trabajo cuidándome-

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, con cuidado la persona entro a la habitación, una tabla de apuntes en las manos

-Señor, el Doctor Dekapan le requiere en su laboratorio, dice que tiene algo que quiere ver- Con una afirmativa del hombre el chico se marcho

-Vamos enseguida-

-Paso algo?- Pregunto el chico de rosa mientras seguía al mayor

-A habido una especie de asesinatos últimamente, el problema es que han sido en varias partes del mundo- Le tendió al chico su típica tableta, con la información necesaria en ella para ponerlo al tanto –Francia, España, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, mas específicamente Los Ángeles y Nueva York, Moscú y algunos mas, pero los primeros tres son los mas recurrentes-

-Que tiene esto que ver con nosotros?- Miraba las imágenes una por una sin dejar de escuchar lo que explicaba

-Absolutamente nada, si no fuera por su contenido- Caminando por el pasillo, frente a ellos, la puerta del laboratorio los esperaba –Todos los hombres tienen algo en común-

-Que es?-

-Joyas-

La puerta se abrió, dejando que ambos hombres entraran, frente a ellos, un hombre llenito, con bata blanca les esperaba

-Me alegra que hayan llegado tan rápido- Estrecharon las manos como saludo

-Gracias a usted por atendernos Doctor, sabemos que tiene otros asuntos- Siguieron al hombre cerca de una mesa de metal

-Lo que sea por ustedes- Retiro ligeramente la sabana blanca revelando un cuerpo debajo de ella –Pobre hombre, un cuchillo le atravesó el corazón, fue accidente, cayo sobre el, pero se que debieron haberlo puesto en el lugar para empezar-

-Sabe quien es la victima?- Le paso un tapabocas a Todomatsu, no estaban acostumbrados a esos lugares

-Nada, portaba papeles falsos y en el sistema de datos no hay ni rastro de el- Volvió a cubrir el cuerpo

-El Inspector menciono algo sobre "Joyas"- Hablo Todo por primera vez desde que entraron

-Exacto- En una bandeja mas pequeña de metal, había una piedra color amatista, bastante lujosa y brillante –Les parece familiar?-

-Es el "relámpago violeta"!- Se sorprendió el pequeño –Que esta haciendo aquí?-

-Lo que este hombre, y el resto de los que están apareciendo en el mundo son ladrones de arte- Explico el de verde –Roban piezas valiosas y después las venden en el mercado negro, subastas clandestinas o a coleccionistas privados-

-En efecto, pero esta piedra es falsa- Devolvió la bandeja a su lugar –Tal vez mataron al pobre hombre por la joya, pienso yo, lo hicieron para no pagarle el dinero acordado, que lastima que fuera por una pieza sin valor alguno-

-Falsa?- Volvieron a preguntar

-Le hicieron estudios a la joya, determinaron que es una replica, bastante buena si me dejan decirlo- El forense sonrió con amabilidad propia de la edad –La original esta sana y salva en el museo Nacional, justo donde ustedes la vieron por ultima vez-

-Por que hacen esto?- Se pregunto el oji rosa –Están no solo robando joyas su no también vendiendo replicas de las obras que alguien mas robó para decir que son las originales?-

-Hubo un caso hace tiempo sobre algo parecido- Interrumpió esta vez el inspector –Hacían cientos de replicas de ciertos objetos y los vendían como si fueran los originales, los dueños no podían reclamar a la policía sobre ser estafados ya que se trataba de mercancía robada*-

-Muy buena señor, pero un tanto equivocado- El hombre levanto la voz –Dayon, necesito de tu ayuda aquí-

Un hombre de traje marrón y bata blanca salió de otra parte del laboratorio, extendió una especie de pantalla y un proyector mostro una serie de imágenes

-Varias de las obras de arte robadas no tienen nada que ver con los robos de Kaitou Karasu- En la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de las joyas de algunos atracos del fantasma –La gran mayoría es de pinturas, algunas esculturas, pero por supuesto, la joyería es la principal atracción-

La siguiente imagen tenía un mapa del mundo, con varios sitios marcados

-Los hombres asesinados tenían joyería falsa- Comenzó a relatar el inspector –Tal parecía que iban a venderlas, por algunos motivos que desconocemos, varios de los que tenían las joyas, como otros hombres que no portaban nada fueron asesinados y sus cuerpos desechados-

-Tal vez mataron a los que portaban la "mercancía" para no dejar testigos, al llevarlos a sus jefes y estos ver que eran falsos los mataron- Sugirió el chico junto a Dayon mirando la pantalla del ordenador –Pero sigo sin entender, Que tiene todo esto que ver con nosotros? No deberían las autoridades de dichos países tomas las medidas necesarias?-

-Y lo harían, hay una conexión con todo esto- Retomo la palabra el hombre rechoncho –Todas las obras robadas estuvieron en un mismo deposito de alta seguridad guardadas hace algunos años, protegidas y reclamadas después por sus dueños, cada quien hizo con la suya lo que quiso, algunos las conservaron, unos mas las donaron-

-El problema es que tal deposito ya no existe actualmente, su dueño original murió hace unos años- Choro continuo –La razón del por que las agencias policiacas de todos los países involucrados nos dejan la investigación a nosotros es por la razón de que el lugar pertenece a Japón, no tienen jurisdicción aquí, así que nos compete a nosotros investigar, Todomatsu, toma tus cosas nos vamos, Doctor, gracias por toda su ayuda-

-Son bienvenidos cuando quieran-

-A donde vamos señor?- Agradeciendo a Dayon y al profesor fue tras el

-Vamos a hacer una visita sorpresa- Sonrió mientras marcaba un numero en su celular –Ichimatsu? Tenemos pistas sobre el caso de los hombres asesinados, te mandare la dirección, te espero ahí, oh, y llama a Osomatsu-kun, tengo el presentimiento que lo vamos a necesitar-

Subieron a una patrulla con Choro de conductor y Todo de copiloto, recorrieron varias de las calles de la cuidad que el chico no conocía, después de varios minutos de viaje la patrulla se detuvo a las puertas de una gran reja

 _-_ Buenos días, soy el Inspector Choromatsu del departamento de policía- Mostro su placa en la pequeña cámara del comunicador para mayor autoridad

 _-Entendido señor, los esperan dentro-_ Contesto una voz del otro lado del comunicador y la reja de abrió _–Tengan un buen día-_

-Gracias-

La reja se abrió de par en par, poniendo el auto en marcha se adentraron en los terrenos del lugar

-Señor, esto es una mansión!- Los ojos del chico miraban los jardines con asombro mal contenido –A quien venimos a ver?-

-El dueño del deposito tiene un hijo, venimos a hablar con el para que responda algunas preguntas-

En las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal un auto se encontraba estacionado, cuando se acercaron mas lograron ver a Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu y Osomatsu esperándolos

-Buenas noches par de lentos- Les sonrió el Inspector con una sonrisa macabra –Un rato mas y me hubiera muerto-

-Lastima que aun sigas vivo holgazán- Le respondió un Choro notablemente irritado

-Que carácter, una mala mañana supongo Choropajerovski- Esta vez el chico solo suspiro

-La idiota de Nyan vino a mi oficina esta mañana- Se quito el sombrero para despeinarse un poco el cabello –Esta presionando sobre Kaitou Karasu, ya sabes-

-Si, también fue a verme- Le levantó los hombros resignado –No creo que haya mas que decirle, deja que la idiota piense lo que quiera, estamos haciendo un buen trabajo-

-Gracias- Chocaron puños y volvieron la vista al frente

-Entramos ya?- Pregunto Oso apuntando a la entrada, un muy emocionado Jyushi corría emocionado

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, el recibidor era tan amplio como el _Lobby_ de un hotel cinco estrellas, pisos de un color nacarado, sencillos pero muy brillantes, tres filas de columnas a cada lado del vestíbulo, una escalera amplia en la parte de enfrente y un candelabro enorme colgando en el centro del salón

-Bienvenidos!-

Frente a ellos, un hombre de altura promedio, cabellos castaños, ojos azul marino vistiendo de manera elegante pero casual, unos lentes oscuros en sus ojos (a pesar de estar en un lugar cerrado) les esperaba en la parte final de las escaleras

-Me alegra tenerlos aquí, mi nombre es Nakamura Karamatsu, bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar- El hombre comenzó a bajar la escalera para encontrarse con ellos

-Karamatsu nii-san!- El pequeño policía corrió hasta el echándole los brazos al cuello

- _My Little Jyushimatsu_ ha pasado un tiempo- Le abrazo con ternura despeinándole el pelo

-No sabia que Jyshimatsu-kun tenía un hermano- El castaño menor miro a su amigo con sorpresa

-Oh! Karamatsu nii-san es mi primo! Pero hemos estado siempre juntos, Es como un hermano mayor!- Sonriente volvió a abrazarle con fuerza

-Quien lo diría Ichi, tu niño precioso es un _señorito_ \- Se burlo Choro dándole un golpe en el hombro

-Odio a ese tipo- Susurro iracundo

-Bueno Nakamura-san, un gusto conocerlo, soy el Detective Osomatsu Matsuno- Le extendió su mano –En orden ellos son Todomatsu-kun, el Inspector Choromatsu y el Inspector Ichimatsu, estamos agradecidos de que nos permitiera venir-

-Al contrario, es un placer tenerlos aquí- La mirada que le regalaba era tan cálida, que no pudo evitar pensar que lo había visto en algún otro lado –Si puedo ayudarles y limpiar el nombre de mi padre estaré mas que agradecido en ayudarles y por favor, solo dígame Karamatsu-

Los guió a través de los pasillos del lugar, narrando algunas experiencias o algún dato importante sobre tal o cual pintura, llegaron a una especie de oficina, donde un joven castaño se encontraba tras una computadora

-Disculpa que te moleste _my boy_ , estos caballeros vienen en una investigación, quisiera que sacaras todos los registros sobre el almacén que mi padre tenía, una lista de cada objeto que fue guardado dentro, su dueño y el lugar donde se encuentran actualmente- Le dio indicaciones mientras el chico buscaba lo que le habían pedido

-Enseguida se los mando señor- Le respondió

- _Wonderful_ , mientras llegan los registros los instalare en una habitación para que puedan trabajar-

Caminaron por los pasillos siguiendo al dueño de la casa, al doblar una de las esquinas se toparon con un hombre alto, cabello castaño, traje violeta y grandes dientes

-Oh Iyami-san, buenos días- Saludo el chico al hombre cuando pasaron cerca de el

-Oh Karamatsu-kun, veo que tienes visitas-zansu- Miro a los hombres tras el –Creí que hoy era tu día libre-

-Si, pero estamos trabajando en un problema de ultimo minuto, con su permiso-

-Te veo luego chico- Hicieron una reverencia y siguieron su camino

-Quien era el señor aquel?- Le pregunto el detective al chico junto a el

-Es Iyami-san, viejo amigo de la familia, es como un tío para mi- Se detuvieron frente a un par de enormes puertas de roble –Pasen por favor-

La habitación era grande, una mesa en el centro, sillones y un escritorio, supusieron sería una especie de despacho

-Este lugar era la oficina de mi padre, es el lugar mas cómodo de la casa-

-Señor, los papeles que pidió- El joven de entro con dichos documentos en mano

-Muchas gracias Atsushi, tan eficaz como siempre-

-Atsushi? Atsushi-kun!- La cara de Todo era un completo poema

-Oh, Todomatsu-kun, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí- Se dieron la mano y luego un abrazo

-Quien es Totty?- Pregunto el chico de amarillo inocentemente

-Oh, es un viejo amigo de la academia, Atsushi-kun- El chico hizo una reverencia –Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, solemos hablar pero por el trabajo no hemos podido salir-

-Tendré libre la próxima semana, tienes algo que hacer el jueves?- El chico lo pensó

-No realmente, salgo temprano-

-Perfecto, puedo pasar por ti para ir a cenar o a algún karaoke- Le propuso

El chico dio una rápida mirada a Oso, quien le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza

-Claro, te veré el jueves entonces- Una sonrisa junto a un ultimo abrazo y el chico se retiro a seguir con su trabajo

-Tu chico es muy sociable, yo tendría cuidado- Susurro Ichi a su compañero

-Nadie te pregunto Ichimatsu- El otro inspector aunque parecía estar revisando unos papeles estuvo mas que atento a la platica de los amigos

-Oh, eso que escucho son celos Choropajerovski- Rio con voz malévola siguiendo con su trabajo

- _Ojala se caiga de la escalera y se rompa una pierna_ \- Pensó con frustración para volver al trabajo

Unas horas de continuo trabajo, los seis hombres estaban mas que cansados, habían revisado cada una de las obras que la lista marcaba y no había nada relevante, robos, atracos, todo esta en su lugar y todas eran genuinas

-Esto es un callejón sin salida!- Bramo furioso el hombre de morado levantándose de golpe de su asiento para caminar como fiera enjaulada –Esto es una estupidez!-

-Inspector cálmese! Siéntese y respire!- El pobre policía intentaba calmar al pobre hombre, no podía evitar preocuparse

-He estado sentado por horas Jyushimatsu, no siento ni mi trasero!-

-Tenías uno?-

Totty no puso evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario de Choro, de fondo unas disimuladas risas de parte de Oso y Kara disfrutando el espectáculo

-Repítelo en mi cara imbécil!-

-Son siempre así que…energéticos?- Pregunto el oji azul al detective mirando el arranque de furia del hombre

-Si, la mayoría del tiempo- Rio al ver a Ichi y Choro tomarse de las solapas del traje mientras Jyshi y Totty intentaban detenerlos –Pero creo que todos estamos cansados, así que es normal que estén tan alterados-

-Iré por un poco de té entonces- El oji rojo le detuvo

-Iré yo, tu concéntrate en esto y evita que se maten, volveré pronto- A paso tranquilo el chico dejo la habitación en busca de comida

-Que buen chico es Osomatsu-kun- Sonrió pero rápidamente un pensamiento le hizo turbarse –Espera, El no sabe donde esta la cocina!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico después de unos minutos volvía con una bandeja con bocadillos, algunos dulces y té para seguir trabajando, a lo lejos, vio al dueño de la mansión acercarse a el

-Paso algo Karamatsu-kun?- Inclino su cabeza confundido

-No realmente, deja que te ayude- Se ofreció

Cuando Oso le paso la bandeja sus dedos rozaron con los del otro chico, una pequeña descarga le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas, con disimulo respiro para bajarse ese calor del rostro

- _Q-Que fue eso?-_ Pensó

-Me sorprende que hayas llegado a la cocina sin perderte- Le alabo el chico

-Enserio? Creo que no me di cuenta- Se sorprendió –La verdad creo que seguí mi instinto, casi pareciera que estuve antes aquí-

-Entonces has venido antes?- Pregunto igual de confundido

-No que yo recuerde, estoy seguro que recordaría una casa tan lujosa- Ambos rieron

-Creo que tienes razón, es muy asombrosa, y no lo digo solo por que sea mi casa-

Fuera del lugar, unas sombras se colaban con rapidez, fundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche

- _Señor, tenemos confirmación visual, la policía esta en la mansión-_ Susurro una de las sombras al radio que portaba – _Que debemos hacer?-_

 _-Exterminen al objetivo, quiero que Osomatsu Matsuno no salga con vida de esa casa-_

 _-Roger-_

Los chicos volvieron al despacho, los hombres que se encontraban dentro estaban tirados en los sillones o en el suelo bebido al cansancio que tenían

-Mátenme ya- Se quejaba Ichi sin querer moverse un centímetro del sillón

-Que quieres? Arma blanca, de fuego o una soga?-

-Choro-san, no le de ideas a Ichi, luego va a tomar su consejo- Rio el detective tomando dos de las tasas de la bandeja

-Comida!- Grito Jyshi para abalanzarse a uno de los bollos de carne que habían traído

-Jyshimatsu-kun, la comida no se va a ir, mastica o vas a ahogarte- Le recordaba su amigo oji rosa

-Karamatsu-san, su té- Oso le tendió al chico una de las tasas que había recogido

-Gracias Osomatsu-kun-

Antes que alguno pudiera ver que pasaba una serie de disparos se escucharon fuera al mismo tiempo que los cristales se rompían

-ABAJO!-

Choro salto sobre la persona que tenía mas cerca (para su desgracia, se trataba de Ichi), Jyshi estaba junto a Totty, volcando la mesa para que los cuatro buscaran protección tras ella, Kara por su parte estaba cubriendo a Oso con su cuerpo refugiándose ambos bajo el escritorio, el pobre detective se cubría los oídos un tanto asustado de escuchar los disparos

-Osomatsu-kun- Su acompañante retiro sus manos de sus oídos para juntarlas y cubrirlas con las propias –Todo va a estar bien, ok? No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo-

" _-No tengas miedo, yo estaré contigo, esta bien?-"_

Sacudió su cabeza, De donde había venido eso? Un recuerdo? No tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas!

-Nakamura-san tenemos que salir de aquí!- Grito Choromatsu para ambos lo escucharan –Ichimatsu y yo iremos a la cabeza para protegerlos! Vamos a llevarlos a todos hasta la salida!-

A la señal del inspector los seis chicos salieron a toda brisa de la habitación, los inspectores al frente con armas en alto cubriéndolos, el detective y el millonario en el centro de la formación (al ser los mas "vulnerables") los menores les seguían de cerca cubriéndolos por la parte de atrás, se escondieron en una de las esquinas, pegados a la pared para examinar el pasillo

-Parece estar libre, casi estamos en la salida-

Cerca de ellos una pequeña pero poderosa explosión se escucho haciendo que los chicos se quitaran del lugar para evitar salir lastimados, cuando el polvo se esfumo vieron que escombros bloqueaban la salida

-Detective! Nakamura-san! Están bien?!- La voz de Choromatsu se escuchaba a través de los escombros

-Estamos bien Choro-san!- Le respondió Osomatsu –Karamatsu-san se encuentra bien también, buscaremos otra manera de salir, le mantendremos informado por el radio!-

-Solo tengan cuidado!- Fue esta vez la voz de su hermano quien le hablo tras la barrecada, sonrio con ternura

-Claro que si, no hagas nada temerario tu también Totty!-

Escucho pasos, suponiendo que se habían ido ya volvió su mirada a su compañero, estaba apoyado en la pared, intentando recuperarse de la explosión, supuso, cuando se acerco miro que en su antebrazo izquierdo una mancha de sangre se extendía en atreves de la chaqueta gris que portaba, se acerco con prisa hasta el

-Karamatsu-san! Se encuentra bien?- Le miro el brazo preocupado –Esta herido-

-No es nada- Le sonrió –Eso espero-

-Voy a ver como esta-

Le quito una parte del saco para después arremangar parte de la camisa azul que usaba debajo, la herida tenía sangre pero;

- _Esta herida no parece hecha por algún golpe, mas bien parece ser de bala-_ Comenzó a analizarla con cuidado a la par que la trataba – _Pero su ropa no tiene ningún rasguño, incluso no parece ser reciente, tiene al menos unos tres días, pero, Por que? Que habrá estado haciendo para que lo lastimaran de esta manera-_

-Esta todo bien Osomatsu-kun?- Giro su mirada para verlo mejor, se había preocupado al no escucharlo decir nada

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos, el chico recordó entonces un atraco algunas unas noches atrás…

 _Flash Back_

 _-Detente ahí maldito hijo de puta!- Exclamo furioso el Inspector Ichi al ver como el ladrón fantasma se llevaba la joya de esa noche_

 _-Creí que habíamos hablado la ultima vez sobre el lenguaje- Se rió el de negro al verlo rabiar_

 _-Estoy harto! Quiero que le disparen! AHORA!- Ante la orden los policías apuntaron hacia el como les habían indicado_

 _-Ichi no!- Intento detenerlo Choromatsu_

 _Nuestro detective miraba todo el espectáculo desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, las pistas que su fantasma le había dejado señalaban que en ese lugar llegaría a observar su trabajo_

 _-Jajaja, por eso no es bueno pensar cuando se esta enojado- Dijo mas para el que para alguien en particular –Si lo hubiera pensado mejor se daría cuenta que las balas caerían hacia ellos-_

 _En efecto, en la planta baja el pobre inspector y sus subordinados huían de la inminente lluvia de balas que ellos mismos habían creado, miro también, en una parte segura Choro se refugiaba con Totty y Jushi acompañándolo, su hermano había insistido en ir aunque siguiera un poco lastimado del ultimo robo_

 _-Me alegra que hayas llegado- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas –Tan confiable como siempre Tantei-kun-_

 _-Bueno, no por nada soy el mejor detective de estos lares, no?- Giro su vista encontrándose con los ojos del cuervo –Para que se es requerida mi presencia aquí?-_

 _-Me gusta verte-_

 _Las mejillas del chico no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido_

 _-Jaja, me encanta cuando te sonrojas por mi- Le sonrió mientras se aceraba a paso tranquilo hasta el_

 _Elevo su brazo para acariciarle la mejilla, el detective cerro los ojos, le gustaba el tacto de aquel fantasma_

 _-Auch-_

 _Cuando abrió los ojos el hombre frente a el se sostenía el brazo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, se acerco a el de manera cuidadosa, retiro su mano encontrando un corte en su ropa, donde una herida pequeña no dejaba de emanar sangre_

 _-Debió rozarle alguna de las balas- Pensó preocupado –Menos mal solo fue una-_

 _-Lamento que te deje esta noche tan pronto, pero parece que me encuentro un tanto indispuesto-_

 _Le dio un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que susurraba un dulce "Lo siento" en su oído, se acerco a la barandilla de aquella azotea, un salto y cayo al vacío para después perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, en el bolsillo de su saco sintió un peso extra, al mirar mas de cerca se encontró con la joya robada de aquella noche, una ultima mirada a la plateada luna y se dispuso a regresar con el resto del equipo_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Esos ojos, nunca olvidaría ese par de ojos azul que le miraban con tanto amor cada noche

-Karamatsu-san, Tu eres Kaito Karazu?- Le pregunto por fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos queda un capitulo mas para el final mas el epilogo! Lo se, es bastante corto pero que les puedo decir, mis fics a pesar de ser de pocos capitulos suelo tardar un poco en actualizar que hace que se extiendan mas, mis disculpas, en fin, espero la hayan pasado bien en esta navidad y fin de año, gracias a todos por leer, espero verlos el proximo año tambien!


	6. Capitulo 5: No te conocí en luna llena

Hey! Hey! Lamento la demora! No sabía que no había publicado aun el capitulo aquí! Mil disculpas!

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5: No fue bajo la luna llena, cuando te conocí

-Disculpa?- La cara del oji azul era de completa confusión

-Eres Kaitou Karazu, verdad?- Volvió a preguntar

-De donde sacas eso Osomatsu-kun?- Su rostro adquirió una mueca divertida –No me veo con algún motivo para robar…-

-Eres tu, ahora lo se- Le miro a la cara

-Muy bien- Suspiro resignado para volver a poner cara divertida –Y bajo que "evidencias" sostienes que soy Kaito Karazu?-

-Tus ojos- El contrario le miro sin entender –Tus ojos son azules, iguales a los de el-

-Creí que era mejor que eso detective, no puedes acusarme de algo a partir de características físicas- Se encogió de hombros –O vas a dudar de todos los que tengan ojos…-

-Amor- Le miro firmemente después de pronunciar aquello –Sus ojos, cada noche, me miran con algo mas, algo que no podía entender, su mirada es cálida, suave, me hace sentir que soy mejor que las joyas que hurta, el me mira con un amor tan desbordante que mi cuerpo tiembla de solo pesarlo-

Se puso de pie encaminándose hasta donde el se encontraba apoyado, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos buscando que ambas miradas chocaran

-Eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que estoy mintiendo? Que la persona que se roba una parte de mi corazón cada noche no eres tu?- Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos –Dímelo por favor, no me hagas sufrir mas, te lo ruego-

El empresario se quedo sin palabras, los ojos del chico brillaban por las lagrimas que intentaba retener con mucho esfuerzo, tragó saliva intentando pasar aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta, unos segundos después soltó un ligero suspiro, su diestra retiro con cuidado las lagrimas que comenzaban a derramar el joven, con cuidado le acaricio la mejilla buscando calmarlo

-Tan inteligente como siempre, mi querido _Tantei-kun-_ Una sonrisa de medio lado se instalo en su cara –No esperaba verte tan pronto-

-Karazu!-

Sin poder evitarlo Osomatsu se lanzo a los brazos del fantasma, quien le abrazo de manera protectora, el chico lloraba con la cara enterrada en su pecho mientras el oji azul le acariciaba el cabello con cuidado buscando tranquilizarlo

-Tranquilo, sabes que odio verte llorar- Le levanto el rostro para limpiar los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos –Debemos movernos, no tardarán en dar con nosotros y debemos estar preparados-

-Entendido-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, miraron con cuidado el destruido pasillo, cuidando que nadie se acercara

-Vamos-

Karamatsu le tomo de la mano, guiándolo por los pasillos hasta una puerta color azul celeste, el chico abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar, cerro la puerta tras el encendiendo la luz en el proceso, el lugar era bastante bonito, las paredes de un color nacarado, una cama matrimonial con sabanas azules, una mesita de noche, escritorio, armario y otras cosas mas

-Esta listo detective o se va a quedar ahí toda la noche?- La voz del joven hizo que volteara a verlo

El oji azul estaba ya elegantemente vestido con su atuendo negro, su acompañante no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa

-Cuando?-

-Debe aprender a ser mas rápido detective- Se acerco con sigilo hasta el –O es que quería verme mientras me cambiaba?-

-N-No tenemos tiempo para esto!- Se aparto algo abochornado –Hay gente en peligro aquí!-

-Correcto, sígame entonces- Tomándole de la muñeca lo arrastro hasta donde descansaba su mesita de noche, paso primero el y luego el detective –Le gusta mi puerta secreta?-

-Pensé que los pasadizos secretos en las mansiones eran algo clichés- Se rio Oso siguiendo con cuidado a su guía

-Por algo existen detective, brindan seguridad y una vía de escape rápida- Le guiño el ojo con picardía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, fuera de la mansión las cosas no estaban tan bien, varios disparos se escuchaban por los alrededores, los chicos intentaban manejarlos, Todomatsu llamaba por refuerzos mientras los inspectores junto al policía se encargaban de cubrirlo

-Ahora entiendo por que se quejan sobre que la policía nunca llega a tiempo!- Exclamaba Choro –Mi nueva misiva a tratar en las reuniones será la eficiencia de reacción!-

-No creo que sea el momento para pensar en eso Inspector!- Le replico Todo con el radio en la mano –Concéntrese en sacarnos vivos de aquí!-

-JAJAJAJAJA! MUERAN HIJOS DE PUTA MUERAN!-

-Creo que de eso se esta encargando Ichimatsu- Respondió con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien

-JAJAJAJA! Sabía que de algo me serviría ir siempre bien armado!- Exclamó con diversión mientras lanzaba una granada de gas lacrimógeno escuchando a sus enemigos lloriquear –Hace años que no me divertía tanto!-

-A todo esto, no veo a Jyshimatsu-kun por aquí- Comento el oji rosa mirando a los lados en busca de su amigo

-De hecho...-

-Jyushimatsu, uno a las 12:00!- La voz de Ichi les interrumpió

Con velocidad el joven policía se aventuro a unos arbustos frente a ellos haciendo que algunos golpes sordos acompañados de gritos de ayuda se hicieran presentes, segundos después, la cabeza del chico se dejaba ver con una pose militar

-Todo despejado Inspector!-

-Buen trabajo-

-Desde cuando Jyushimatsu-kun es tan veloz?- Cuestionó Todomatsu

-Enserio te estas preguntando eso? Yo quiero saber de donde saco ese bate!- Le replicó Choro

-Es parte de las armas confiscadas que tenemos en el maletero del auto- Le respondió Ichimatsu –Ya pediste refuerzos?-

-Que crees que hemos estado haciendo desde hace casi 20 minutos?!- Cuando el inspector iba a reclamarle al de ojos verdes la radio interrumpió

- _Todomatsu? Agente Todomatsu responda maldición!-_

 _-_ Aquí Todomatsu, lo escuchamos fuerte y claro, identifíquese-

- _Aquí Chibita jefe de la unidad de contención, No puede ser que no me reconozcas maldito cabrón!-_ Replicaron del otro lado de la radio

-Nunca haríamos tal cosa Chibita y lo sabes- Le respondió el de rosa riendo –Dejando eso de lado, Que sucede?-

 _-Recibimos su mensaje, venimos como refuerzos, estamos cerca de su ubicación, ahora necesito detalles-_

 _-_ JAJAJAJA! HA LLEGADO SU HORA CABRONES!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por los pasadizos de la mansión, los jóvenes seguían avanzando eludiendo a cualquiera de los perpetradores a la morada, el detective seguía de cerca al ladrón para evitar perderse, también poniendo mucha atención en el joven, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, intento alejarlas, ese no era el momento para otras cosas, necesitaban salir de ahí, necesitarían de toda la atención posible

- _Tantei-kun_ si quiere preguntar algo dígalo de una vez- Le hablo el ladrón -Yo se que tiene preguntas que hacer, hágalo ahora que tenemos tiempo-

-Por que robas? Eres líder de una empresa importante, rico, sin duda por el dinero no es, Entonces por que lo haces?- Preguntó

-Esta al tanto de los asesinatos que han pasado en el mundo por la venta de tesoros ilegal, no?- Le pregunto de vuelta

-Obviamente lo estoy, pero que tiene que...-

-La gran mayoría de las cosas robadas estaban en el almacén de mi padre- Le interrumpió

-Eso también lo se, pero aun no...-

- _Tantei-kun,_ nunca me ha molestado el escucharle hablar, pero si vuelve a interrumpirme tendré que cerrar su boca de cualquier manera posible- Giro su mirada ligeramente para ver al chico a su espalda –Lamentablemente no tengo cinta adhesiva, Se le ocurre alguna otra idea para cerrar sus adorables labios?-

El rostro del joven se puso al rojo vivo, un poco mas y saldría humo por sus oídos

-Volverá a interrumpir?- Ante la pregunta el chico negó fuertemente con la cabeza –Buen chico-

Caminaron por una intersección y entonces el joven volvió a retomar el relato

-Hace algunos años, unos criminales comenzaron a robar obras de arte a familias ricas, muchos tenían miedo, temían que les hicieran algo a sus familias o a ellos mismos con tal de obtener esos tesoros, entonces, mi padre, junto a otras personas, propusieron hacer una bodega, un lugar donde almacenar sus tesoros y saber que estos estarían seguros, pocos sabían donde se encontraba, a varios, se les dieron ubicaciones falsas, solo por si acaso, muchas familias no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la idea de dejar valiosas pertenencias al cuidado de unos extraños, claro que, algunos atracos después las familias estaban tan fastidiadas que decidieron seguir el plan de mi padre- El fantasma hizo una mueca que el joven detective no supo identificar, después de un suspiro el ladrón volvió a hablar –Todo se había salido bien, las personas estaban seguras, las obras estaban en un lugar seguro y los ladrones al ver que no había cosas que tan valiosas que robar de ellos fueron alejándose y cometiendo crímenes mas generales e incluso muchos fueron atrapados y llevados a la cárcel, cuando todo se calmó, las cosas del almacén fueron regresadas a sus dueños, algunos las conservaron y otros mas los donaron o vendieron sus obras a museos en el mundo, colecciones privadas y mas, hasta que...-

-Paso algo después de eso?- Pregunto el oji rubí al ver que el chico se había quedado callado por un rato (incluso dejo de caminar), su acompañante giro la cabeza para verlo, al instante se cubrió la boca con sus manos –Hup-

-Jaja, tan acertado como siempre detective- El oji azul retomó la caminata por el pasillo –Tiempo después de haber sacado todo de la bodega estaba en el salón de mi padre, el también había dejado un objeto en el, era un zafiro, me encantaba verlo brillar, pero no era el brillo normal que tenía, cuando le dije a mi padre dijo que iba a revisarlo, no supe mucho después, hasta hace algunos años después de que falleciera el me dijo la verdad-

 _Flash Back_

 _Karamatsu caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la habitación principal, estaba nervioso, su padre llevaba un tiempo enfermo, quería ser positivo y mantener la esperanza de que saldría de esta, como siempre había pasado, las puertas se abrieron de improvisto sacando al chico de sus pensamientos_

 _-Oh! Karamatsu-kun, un poco mas y vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo, aunque sea cerámica-zansu- Se burlo Iyami quien salía de la recamara –Tu padre quiere verte-zansu-_

 _El joven de apenas 15 años se acerco hasta la cama donde se encontraba su progenitor, el hombre no se veía realmente anciano, solo algo pálido, de rostro cansado y ligeras canas se asomaban de su cabellera negra, el chico se apresuro a llegar hasta el, una vez llego todos los que estaban de mas en aquel cuarto se apresuraron a salir dejando a los dos solos_

 _-Me llamabas?- Pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de el_

 _-La verdad si, hay algo que debo confesar, recuerdas aquel zafiro que tanto te gustaba?- Ante la afirmativa el hombre continuo - Después de que dijeras que se veía extraño lo mande a revisar con un viejo amigo, revisó el zafiro y me confirmo mis sospechas, la joya no era mas que una simple replica-_

 _-Una replica dices?- Se sorprendió el chico –Estas seguro?-_

 _-Si, incluso hicimos algunas investigaciones con algunas personas, varias de las obras que fueron guardadas en la bodega son falsas-_

 _-Eso quiere decir...- El chico trago nervioso_

 _-Mucho me temo que si, fueron robadas probablemente- La cara del adulto se torno angustiada_

 _-QUE?! Pero...POR QUE?! QUIEN?!- Karamatsu se levanto molesto de su lugar para comenzar a caminar por la habitación intentando aplacar su ira momentánea -UGHT!-_

 _-Hijo cálmate, sabíamos que esa era una posibilidad, al menos fueron tomadas cosas materiales y no hubo perdidas que lamentar- Le sonrió con calma –Te cuento esto por que, si algo llega a pasarme, quiero que tu puedas cumplir mi ultimo deseo-_

 _Respirando profundo volvió a su lugar a un lado de la cama de su progenitor, una vez que este vio que todo volvía a estar en calma retomó su relato_

 _-Desde ese día, unos buenos amigos míos y yo nos hemos dado a la tarea de buscar las obras que fueron robadas, recuperamos muchas de ellas e incluso las hemos regresado a sus dueños- La cara del hombre volvió a tornarse triste –A pesar de incluso desbaratar redes de robo de arte y contrabando, hay aun varios tesoros que no recuperamos todavía-_

 _-En pocas palabras, quieres que yo los recupere?- Le pregunto el chico_

 _-No, no, nada de eso, quiero que tu seas mi coartada- Al ver la cara de duda siguió -Estoy algo enfermo, pero la idea es que tu te encargues de la empresa hasta que me "recupere", mientras tu te encargas de la imagen publica yo tendré mas tiempo de buscar los tesoros que faltan por encontrar, Que dices? Quieres ayudar a este pobre viejo con sus caprichos?-_

 _-Puedes contar conmigo, Father-_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Después de aquello, yo me hice cargo de la empresa y el siguió buscando los objetos robados, funcionó bastante bien e incluso lograron encontrarlos mas rápido, el problema surgió cuando debíamos entregarlos- Se detuvo a ver al detective –La mayoría de los objetos faltantes eran joyas, muchas de ellas estaban en los museos, muchos de los jefes no eran tan amables así que no pudimos regresarlos apropiadamente-

-Estas diciendo que...-

-Si, robo las replicas de las joyas para regresar las originales- Le regalo una sonrisa brillante –No crees que es una gran manera?-

-Es que eres idiota?! Estas haciendo todo esto por el bien de alguien mas y si te atrapan van a encerrarte por robo aunque no hayas hecho nada!- Le reprendió Osomatsu –Eso no es justo!-

-Oh, es que acaso esta preocupado por mi, _Tantei-kun?_ \- Le sonrió con arrogancia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro sonrojado del detective –Que adorable-

-Q-Quieres callarte!-

-Tan divertido como siempre, escuche, mas adelante esta una de las salidas, si camina un poco mas habrá otra que lo lleve al jardín- Le sonrió con calma -Aquí nos separamos detective-

-Q-Que?- Le miraba desconcertado –A que te refieres con eso?-

-No quiero involucrarlo mas que de lo que ya esta, si lo ven conmigo lo tomaran como una ventaja, debe salir de aquí y reunirse con el resto de los inspectores- Le explico –Estos tipos son peligrosos, debo encargarme de ellos-

-Y que hay de Karamatsu? Si vuelvo con el resto sin Nakamura Karamatsu y llegan a saber que Kaito Karasu esta aquí, Que se supone que haga?- Le reprendió

-Sabrá ingeniárselas, es muy listo después de todo detective, nos vemos en unos momentos- Sacándose el sombrero de copa hizo una reverencia elegante para desaparecer por el pasadizo antes mencionado – _Bye Bye_ -

El pasadizo llevaba a un pasillo amplio de la mansión, se escabullo por las sombras hasta llegar a lo que sería parte de la cocina, entro en ella al ver que estaba despejada, pensó en usar el ducto de ventilación para revisar el lugar de manera mas eficiente desde adentro, se puso alerta al escuchar pasos acercarse a donde el se encontraba

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí- Empezó aquella persona –El famoso ladrón fantasma; Kaito Karasu, no?-

El joven se giro a verlo mas claramente, pudo notar era un hombre alto, vestía de traje, junto a el había otra persona mas, supuso, seria parte de su seguridad, no podía detallar mucho en sus rasgos ya que el tipo estaba algo alejado de el, escabulléndose en las sobras de la habitación

-Veo que sabe mi nombre, lamentablemente yo no conozco el suyo- Le contestó el ladrón

-Mi nombre no es importante, se lo diré en su momento- La mirada del hombre se dirigió a la puerta –Mas importante, tenemos un invitado mas-

La puerta se abrió de improvisto, mostrando a otro hombre cargando algo entre sus brazos, lo arrojó al suelo escuchando como algo metálico chocaba entre si y solo en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de quien era

- _Tantei-kun-_ Exclamó el ladrón para sus adentros al verlo en el piso con las manos esposadas tras su espalda, mas su rostro se mostro neutro como siempre – _Le dije que escapara, Es que nunca escucha?-_

-Me alegra que se haya decidido a acompañarnos esta noche, Detective Osomatsu, veo que ha crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- La cara del hombre se paso al hombre que lo había llevado –Donde lo encontraste?-

-Estaba rondando por la zona, lo vi escondido en uno de los arbustos de afuera- Le extendió una radio algo destruida –Traía esto con el-

-Ya lo veo, parece que ha intentado buscar refuerzos- Se giro a mirar al detective de nuevo –Tal parece que estas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado detective, como siempre, Es acaso algún mal habito suyo?-

-No hables de mi como si me conocieras!- Le gritó el chico en el suelo

-Pero claro que te conozco detective, a ti y al dueño de este lugar, hace años- El chico le miro desconcertado –Deja refrescar tu memoria, hace algunos años atrás el señor Nakamura celebró una fiesta por su cumpleaños, invitó a mucha gente conocida y a algunos viejos amigos suyos, tu padre era uno de ellos-

-Q-Que?-

-Tal como lo escuchaste, nosotros hicimos una gran "entrada" a la fiesta, recuerdo haberte encontrado justo aquí-

El joven detective ya no lo escuchaba, estaba tratando de recordar, a el no le sonaba lo que el extraño decía...

 _Flash Back_

 _-Osomatsu esta bien que estemos aquí?- Pregunto una voz aniñada -Que tal si nos regañan?-_

 _-No pasara nada Karamatsu- Le reprendió otra voz –Además, tengo hambre, comer un bocadillo no le hace daño a nadie-_

 _-Pero dijeron que cenaríamos pronto- Intento persuadirlo_

 _-Para los adultos es pronto, yo no voy a resistir tanto tiempo, me moriré de hambre!-_

 _Antes que alguno pudiera decir algo mas, unos disparos se escucharon fuera del lugar en el que estaban, escucharon algunas sirenas también junto a gritos de pánico_

 _-Que fue eso?!- Pregunto el pequeño oji azul acercándose a su amigo_

 _-Ven conmigo!-_

 _El joven Matsuno tomo de la mano a su compañero corriendo hasta uno de los estantes que usaban para guardar los utensilios de cocina, abrió la gaveta empujando al niño para que entrara rápidamente, después entro el encargándose de cerrarla una vez ambos estuvieron dentro_

 _-No van a encontrarnos aquí- Le susurro el niño_

 _-Tengo miedo Osomatsu- Nakamura estaba hecho bolita en una esquina del lugar_

 _-No tengas miedo, yo estaré contigo, esta bien?- Respondió el oji rubi secando con sus dedos las lagrimas que su amigo había comenzado a derramar por el miedo, regalándole una reluciente sonrisa_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _-Lo recuerdo- Se dijo el detective internamente –Ese día acompañaba a papá a la fiesta por que Totty estaba algo enfermo y mamá se había quedado a cuidarlo, me hice amigo de Karamatsu esa noche, después de escondernos en la cocina yo salí para ver que todo fuera seguro, cuando quise regresar por el algo me atrapó...-_

 _-_ Por tu cara puedo pensar que ya lo recordaste- La voz de aquel hombre le regresó a la normalidad –No es así?-

-Tu fuiste el que ataco el lugar aquella vez?!- Le pregunto a voz de grito

-Si, aquella noche no pude lograr mi cometido, pero ahora parece ser el día, también podre librarme de ti, ladrón fantasma- Se dirigió de nuevo al otro joven en el lugar –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, podría acabar con el joven Nakamura también-

-No esta siendo muy ambicioso mi buen señor?- Le pregunto el cuervo –Querer acabar con tres inocentes jóvenes, aun que no se por que tiene problemas conmigo si es la primera vez que nos vemos-

-Eso es cierto, pero me has dado muchos problemas fantasma, mi negocio no puede dejarse en tus manos tan fácilmente, para corregir eso deberás de ser borrado del mapa-

-Tu negocio?- Repitió el detective –Tu eres uno de los encargados del robo de arte?!-

-Tan inteligente como siempre- El hombre rio con sorna –Si, por eso necesitamos eliminarlos, usted detective, ha atrapado a muchos de mis empleados, sin mencionar que ha sido de mucha ayuda contra las trampas para atrapar a este fantasma escurridizo, señor cuervo, usted es demasiado impredecible para los robos, por eso tenemos a su remplazo perfecto, con el nuevo ladrón fantasma bajo mis ordenes podremos recuperar lo que hemos perdido con los años, y respecto al joven Nakamura, sus conexiones con otras empresas podrían ser bastante beneficiosas para nosotros-

-Que te hace pensar que Nakamura-san va a ayudarte?- Le desafío Osomatsu

-Lo hará cuando el no exista mas y nosotros tomemos el cargo de su compañía- Su mirada paso del detective al ladrón y viceversa, saco de su saco una pistola apuntando al chico en el suelo –Ahora díganme, Quien de ustedes sabe donde esta nuestro chico desaparecido?-

-El esta con la policía, Donde mas protegido estaría si no?- Respondió el oji rojo

-Por mas que me cueste debo concordar con el detective, lo he estado buscando por todo el lugar y no he podido encontrarlo- El ladrón se alzo de hombros un tanto resignado –Después de todo pensaba sacarle uno de esos bonitos ojos que tiene, la configuración de su caja fuerte tiene un escáner de retina bastante bueno y no he podido abrirlo con mis métodos, la gente rica es tan caprichosa-

-Caja fuerte?- Pregunto el hombre

-Claro, lo he investigado mucho últimamente, su caja fuerte esta llena de tesoros familiares bastante buenos como para dejarlos ahí almacenando polvo, se verían muy bien en mi pared debo decirlo- Se sinceró el ladrón -Parece que despues de mi aviso previo cambio la cerradura, el escáner se ve bastante nuevo-

-La gente rica es de lo peor- Murmuro el castaño en el suelo

-Bien, en ese caso lo buscaremos por nuestra cuenta, pero antes-

Con su arma en la mano le disparó al detective en la pierna haciéndolo emitir un alarido de dolor

- _Osomatsu!-_ La cara del ladrón fue de sorpresa aunque por dentro estaba gritando del dolor al ver al amor de su vida sufrir – _Ese maldito-_

-Enciérralo en la nevera*, ahí no dará problemas- Le ordeno a uno de sus acompañantes llevándose a rastras al chico que no dejaba de gritar por el dolor –Espero te hayas abrigado bien detective, volveremos para sacarte de ahí en un momento, veremos que te mata mas rápido; la perdida de sangre o la hipotermia-

El chico fue tirado y encerrado en el lugar sin consideración alguna, lo escucharon maldecir con voz muy apagada seguido de ligeros golpes en la puerta

-Bien, un estorbo menos, faltan dos- Su sonrisa se ancho cuando su mirada fue a caer sobre el ladrón

-Ahora que ya no tenemos publico, Puedo saber al menos su nombre?- Le pregunto ansioso

-No veo por que no, después de todo no es ningún secreto- Dando pasos hacia el frente dejo que la luz le diera de lleno –Mis empleados me conocen como "Lodger"-

-Y para sus amigos?- Se burló el chico

-Tougou- Le sonrió con altanería -Tougou es mi nombre-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno! El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo! Lo lamento mucho, el fic corto y la espera eterna, muy mala combinación, mil disculpas, espero leerlos pronto!


	7. Capitulo 6: Volando bajo el mismo cielo

Ya saben como es esto, toda la información al final para no aburrirlas, yo se que quieren comenzar a leer, Vamos!

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 6: Volando por el mismo cielo

Ambos hombres se miraban, sabían que un paso en falso y todo terminaría, los guardaespaldas del hombre comenzaron a disparar sin previo aviso, el joven se movió intentando evitar las balas, en el corto lapso que las armas debían ser recargadas arrojo una pequeña bomba de humo evitando así que los enemigos le vieran irse por uno de los ventanales de aquella habitación

-Señor, el ladrón a escapado, Debemos seguirlo?- Pregunto uno de los hombres a su jefe

-No, sería una pérdida de tiempo, sé que no se ira de aquí, no sin el tesoro al menos, así que iremos nosotros por la caja fuerte, seguramente lo encontraremos haya- Se giro a ver al otro hombre –Ve por el resto de los hombres que tengas a tu disposición y ve a buscar al mocoso de Karamatsu-

-Que quiere que hagamos cuando lo encontremos señor?-

-Elimínenlo-

Mientras aquello sucedía en la cocina, el ladrón estaba escondido en uno de los balcones de las habitaciones, intentaba recuperar el aliento a la vez que pensaba en un plan

-Debo hacer algo, _Tantei-kun_ está herido y atrapado en el cuarto frio, le daría a lo sumo 2 horas pero debido a la perdida de sangre continua creo que tendrá 1 hora, tal vez 40 minutos- Miro el lugar, varios de los hombres enemigos se hallaban en el suelo, noqueados por los inspectores, en la lejanía pudo notar un montón de luces azules y rojas ir en su dirección –Bien, los refuerzos ya vienen en camino, ahora debo concentrarme en encargarme de esos sujetos, cuando nos encuentren Kaito Karasu debe ya haber huido y Karamatsu Nakamura regresar con el detective Osomatsu-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las afueras de la mansión los detectives oponían resistencia haciendo todo lo posible por ganar tiempo para las unidades de respaldo

-Jajaja! Esto es demasiado fácil!- Se burlo el detective Ichimatsu

-Te aconsejaría que dejaras de hacer idioteces y te concentraras en darles una paliza- Le reprendió Choro quien estaba cerca -Deberías aprender del oficial Jyushimatsu-

-Hustle!- El susodicho blandía su bat dejando a varios fuera de combate

-Vamos, no seas amargado- Reclamo el de morado –Vengan con todo lo que tienen!-

-No se muevan!-

Los hombres voltearon a donde venía la voz, tras ellos uno de los infiltrados tenía una de sus armas apuntando a la cabeza de Todomatsu mientras lo retenía con un brazo por el cuello

-Decías?- Reprendió el oji jade al otro Inspector quien desvió la mirada fingiendo demencia

-Suelten sus armas y su secretaria no saldrá herida- Presionó el tipo sacándole un quejido al oji rosa

-Pero Totty no es mujer- Exclamo el policía tirando su bat al suelo -...O sí?-

-No Jyushimatsu, el caballero aquí presente es tan imbécil que no sabe diferenciar a una mujer de un afeminado cuando lo ve- Le "aclaró" Ichi

-Puedo oírlo Inspector Ichimatsu- Reclamó "la dama en apuros"

-Qué bueno, al menos alguien aquí muestra ser inteligente- Hablo Choro con las manos en alto como rendición -No como otros-

-Espero que no hables de mi _Choropajerovski_ \- Gruño su compañero inspector

-Depende, Te cayó el saco?- Se burlo

-TU...-

-Quien callarse de una vez?!- Replicó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia, Es que esos tipos no se asustaban con nada?! Los estaba amenazando y ellos estaban más preocupados por aclarar el sexo del mocoso?! –No les importa lo que pueda pasarle a esta secretaria?!-

-Que no soy una secretaria!-

El chico estaba tan molesto (y ofendido, para que mentir), que piso con fuerza el pie de su atacante, una vez lo soltó el joven le golpeo con su codo en el cuello, cerca de la yugular, lanzándose hacia adelante en el césped tomo una de las armas apuntando a al tipo quien se desplomó por el golpe recibido

- _Fiu_ quien lo diría, el chico es de temer- Se reía el Inspector menor acercándose a tomar las armas perdidas

-Totty es genial!- Festejo el policía dándole a su amigo unas palmadas en la espalda como apoyo

-Jum, nunca se sabe cuándo puedes necesitar ayuda, por eso estudie un poco de defensa personal- Se jactaba el chico

-Te acosaban en la escuela...- Pregunto Choro mientras esposaba al tipo inconsciente –...no es así?-

-Que?! No, no, por supuesto que no!- Su sonrisa duro poco ante la mirada insistente del oji verde –Ok, si, tal vez un poco...-

- _Bingo_ \- Choro desde la primera vez que vio al joven cuando entró a trabajar con el ya tenía esa contextura delgada, no dudaba que más de uno se hubiera confundido, su cara también era muy linda y eso no le ayudaba en nada –Pero fue un gran trabajo Totty-

-G-Gracias Inspector!-

-Muy bien, todos suelten sus armas están arrestados malditos!- Una voz nueva se hizo notar, era un hombre de baja estatura, pero el uniforme de policía junto a su arma en alto y la fuerte e imponente voz daba una aura de autoridad

-Chibita!- Jyushi se lanzó a darle un abrazo en cuanto lo vio –Que alegría que estas aquí!-

-Si, si, ahora Jyushimatsu déjame hacer mi trabajo maldición!- Se intentaba quitar al animado chico de encima

-Nos encargamos de la mayoría, están ya fuera de combate los tipos de aquí pero no sabemos si hay más aun- Explicó el Matsuno menor al jefe de refuerzos

-Bien- El hombre se dirigió a su equipo ahora –Muchachos! División A esposen a estos idiotas, División B registro de perímetro y División C busquen a los heridos, las ambulancias estarán aquí pronto así que quiero a todos se apresuren!-

-Si Señor!-

Los hombres se movieron rápida y eficazmente, mientras eso pasaba el jefe se quedó con los inspectores

-Hay algo más que deba saber?- Pregunto mirando alrededor -Donde está el Detective a todo esto?-

-El Detective Osomatsu fue separado de nosotros junto con Nakamura Karamatsu, deben estar aun dentro de la mansión- Fue la rápida y concisa respuesta que Choromatsu pudo proporcionar

-Pero donde est-

- _Jefe Chibita_ \- La radio del hombre sonó llamando la atención de todos

-Aquí Chibita, te copio, Cual es la situación?- Pregunto esperando la respuesta

 _-Revisamos el lugar por dentro, hay señales de lucha en la cocina junto a una ventana rota-_ Se escucho del otro lado de la bocina _– La ventana no parece haber sido rota por un arma o por un objeto ya que no hay nada fuera, suponemos que alguien salió por ella, intentando escapar-_

-Bien, Que hay de las cámaras de vigilancia? Hay algo?- Volvió a preguntar

 _-Negativo, están destrozadas completamente, me temo que no podemos rescatar algo de estas-_

-Maldición- Murmuro colérico –Que hay del resto?-

 _-Jefe, varias de las otras cámaras también están destruidas, logramos rescatar algo pero son pocos minutos y casi nada que nos sirva de ayuda-_ Respondió otro de los oficiales

-Inspector! Tengo algo!- La voz de Todomatsu fue quien les llamo en esta ocasión -Tengo el registro de la señal de radio del Detective-

-Que con eso?- Se acercaron todos a ver la pantalla de la tableta que el chico sostenía

-Registro un recorrido por el pasillo principal donde nos separamos, después marca que entró a una habitación del segundo piso- Comenzó a relatar –La señal termina en la cocina-

- _Eso explicaría la ventana rota-_ Pensó Choro –Pero para que ir a una habitación?-

-Probablemente buscaba donde esconder a Nakamura-san, no creo que fuera con el corriendo por toda la mansión- Propuso el más joven revisando las señales

 _-Señor, revisamos las grabaciones que sobrevivieron, una de ellas es el pasillo donde se dio la explosión, muestra a los seis corriendo hasta que hay una sacudida, es lo último que la cámara registró-_ Volvieron a hablar informando del resto de las pistas _–Tenemos otra donde el Detective y el Señor Nakamura están corriendo hasta la habitación del segundo piso, parecen esconderse-_

-Bien, que oficiales vallan a revisar la habitación, vean si hay algo ahí dentro que valga la pena, demonios!- Ordenó cortando la transmisión -Bien, ahora sabemos a dónde ir, muévanse maldición!-

-Espero que se encuentren bien- Se lamentó Totty -Debimos volver por ellos!-

-No podíamos hacerlo, aunque hubiéramos querido, era peligroso quedarnos ahí mucho tiempo, podríamos haber muerto todos- Le consolaba una mano en su hombro junto a un par de esmeraldas que brillaban preocupadas -No te preocupes, estoy seguro que estarán bien-

-Si, ese Detective hermano tuyo es un hueso duro de roer, seguro les estará dando un par de problemas a esos idiotas- Hablo Ichi esta vez tratando de relajar el ambiente también

-Eso espero-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los hombres que se habían infiltrado a la mansión se habían separado según las ordenes de su jefe, recorrían los pasillos aun transitables del lugar, evitaban los escombros junto a varios vidrios que se encontraban dispersos por las alfombras

-Donde debemos ir ahora?- Preguntó uno de ellos

-El jefe dijo que revisáramos las habitaciones hasta encontrar el "niño rico", recuerdas?- Le respondió otro de ellos, abriendo puerta por puerta de golpe

-Eso ya lo sé! Yo me refería a que nos tardaríamos siglos en revisar toda esta asquerosa mansión de lo grande que es! Estúpidos caprichos de gente rica-

-El detective estaba en la cocina, el jefe dice que los pasillos que no sufrieron muchos daños este está cerca, el cree que, si vino de aquí, puede haber escondido al señorito cerca- Le reclamó otro de sus compañeros

-De todos modos, solo nos quedan pocas puertas, en una de estas debe estar-

Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta llegar a la que sería la última puerta, se acercaron dispuestos a derribarla si era necesario, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, fueron atacados por un grupo de policías que venían registrando el lugar en busca de intrusos, por más que quisieran resistirse el grupo era superado por muchos agentes de seguridad, fueron contenidos y apresados, unos hombres se encargaron de llevarlos a las patrullas junto al resto como un modo para retenerlos

-No parece haber nadie más aquí- Reporto uno de los oficiales a su superior –Los otros grupos parecen haber registrado el resto de la casa-

-No podemos confiarnos, si detenemos a sus cómplices, pero no al líder esto no servirá de nada- El superior fijo su vista en la puerta de la habitación aun cerrada –Que buscaban ellos aquí de todos modos?-

-Probablemente al Señor Nakamura, él y el detective Matsuno están desaparecidos- Le respondió el joven -Deberíamos revisar señor?-

-Si, necesitamos estar- Dejo de hablar al escuchar algunos ruidos extraños -Escuchaste eso?-

-Si, se escuchó cerca- Ambos tomaron sus armas, alertas uno a cada lado del marco, con la señal del oficial abrieron de puerta de golpe –Policía! Que nadie se mueva!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En uno de los pisos superiores de la mansión, una batalla era desatada, el cuervo había entrado sigilosamente a la oficina donde la supuesta "caja fuerte" se encontraba, cuando estaba terminando de hacer su jugada para aparentar llevarse algo el otro tipo había llegado prácticamente la puerta de una patada para comenzar una lluvia de balas contra el ladrón quien como pudo se las arregló para volver a salir de la habitación con Tougo pisándole fuertemente los talones, si siquiera darse cuenta el ladrón se había acorralado a sí mismo en la terraza del edificio

-Parece que este es el final para ti Kaito- El arma calibre 25 le apuntaba amenazante mientras su perseguidor cerraba las puertas a su espalda frustrando una de sus rutas de escape –Con los policías abajo revisando todo el lugar te será imposible salir por tierra, si lo intentas por aire, te llenare de agujeros como a un colador-

A pesar de la amenaza el ladrón se mantenía sereno, no había preocupación en su semblante, al ver que su oponente no diría nada el criminal siguió si discurso

-Pero eso está bien, podre deshacerme de Kaito Karasu y de Nakamura Karamatsu al mismo tiempo- Una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en los labios ajenos –Porque no es necesario que lo escondas más, la evidencia me he mostrado la verdad y la verdad apunta a lo obvio-

-Y eso sería?-

-Nakamura Karamatsu es Kaito Karasu, así de simple, tenía mis sospechas todo el tiempo, pero ahora fue que pude probarlo, o me dirás que es coincidencia el hecho que hayas robado las mismas obras de arte que estuvieron escondidas por años en esa bóveda secreta?-

-Mi estimado señor es muy astuto, bien, le diré la verdad, la verdad es que no soy Nakamura-san, solo soy un simple cuervo ladrón, por otro lado- De su saco le lanzó un pequeño conjunto de hojas –Hace algunos meses, después de mi debut escuche sobre la bóveda, así que me infiltre a la empresa de los Nakamura y robe sus datos, ya debería usted saber que todo buen cuervo que se respete ama las cosas brillantes, solo las joyas tienen mi interés, el resto de obras de arte puede quedárselas-

-Crees que soy tan estúpido para creer eso?!- Rompió las hojas con coraje, le apunto aún más firmemente con el arma en sus manos –Espero que hayas hecho tus oraciones maldito ladrón!-

-No se preocupe, las hice...-

En aquel momento las puertas que daban a la azotea volvieron a abrirse fuertemente para dar entrada a varios agentes de policía armados quienes les rodearon al instante

-Ríndase señor, suelte su arma y levante las manos si sabe lo que le conviene- Ordenó uno de los agentes apuntándole con su arma junto al resto de sus compañeros

-Rendirme? Lo lamento oficiales, no tengo intención de eso-

The Lodger les apunto con su arma, dispuesto a llevarse a unos cuantos hombres con tal de escapar de aquel lugar, una sola bala fue la que logró disparar antes de que el Karasu lo desarmara con uno de sus infalibles trucos, pronto fue esposado y sometido para evitar su huida

-Es el quien le mando atacar señor?- Hablo uno de los policías mirando hacia la puerta

-Si, él es-

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Tougo la figura imponente de Karamatsu Nakamura se presentó frente a él con ojos críticos, aturdido el líder criminal miro al ladrón erguido al borde de la terraza

-Le dije que solo era un cuervo ladrón, con su permiso señores-

Con una caída dramática el fantasma cayó del edificio seguido por varios de los policías que corrieron en su búsqueda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después del arresto de todos los invasores a la mansión se quedaron principalmente el cuerpo de policías de la unidad perteneciente a Choromatsu junto a Totty y el Inspector Ichi y Jyushi quienes estaban dando su reporte mientras dejaban a un recien salido Osomatsu en la ambulancia para una revision, una vez terminada Karamatsu se acercó a ver como se encontraba

-Veo que ha tenido una noche interesante detective-

-Si bueno, si llamas interesante al hecho de estar encerrado en un refrigerador industrial por casi una hora pues sí, fue la mejor noche que he tenido- Se burló -Por cierto, esa presentación en la azotea fue muy convincente...Tantei-kun-

"Nakamura" sonrio mientras se rascaba la nariz en una inexistente comezón, ese gesto junto a su sonrisa brillante le delataba como alguien diferente, con cautela ambos hombres se metieron a la ambulancia para intercambiarse las ropas antes de que los atraparan

-Me sorprende que se haya curado ese disparo de bala tan rápido-

-Nunca me dio el disparo, suelo llevar una armadura completa anti balas, solo en casos muy extremos, me alegra haberla traído esta noche- Le explicó -Fue solo para aparentar estar imposibilitado, eso me dio una oportunidad para idear algún plan-

-Muy inteligente detective, como siempre, solo tengo una pregunta, Como le hizo para salir de ese refrigerador?- Pregunto su ladrón de ojos azules mientras se ponía su traje de espaldas al Matsuno

-Alguna vez te dije que Totty me enseñó a hackear sistemas?- Una risita juguetona salió de sus labios –Increíblemente aprendí hoy que el sistema eléctrico de un refrigerador también puede ser "alterado"*-

-Hackeaste mi refrigerador?- Preguntó entre indignado y divertido

-Como esperabas que saliera y tomara tu lugar entonces? Nada me aseguraba que llegaras a tiempo para cambiarte de "ladrón" a "niño rico", tenía que improvisar-

-Le debo una entonces detective-

-Oh, por el contrario- Con algo de picardía tomo la corbata del chico halándola hasta que sus narices así se rozaban –Te estoy pagando una de las muchas que te debo-

Y con un último empujón sellaron esa pequeña travesura con un beso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios días pasaron desde aquel incidente, gracias a la captura del líder –y a las "increíbles" habilidades de interrogatorio del Inspector Ichimatsu pronto habían encontrado al resto de la red de robos de arte, de las cuales muchas fueron recuperadas y regresadas con éxito, Kaito Karazu aún hacia sus atracos para evitar levantar sospechas, además de tener un tiempo en cada uno de ellos para ver a su detective favorito

-Piensas retirarte?- Le pregunto Oso una noche en la azotea de un edificio después de un robo –Después de todo la banda criminal de Tougo ya fue capturada, las obras robadas rastreadas y devueltas a sus dueños, tu trabajo está hecho-

-Puede ser, pero quiero hacer esto un tiempo más, me mantiene en forma- Sonrió elegante –Mis ojos no pueden resistirse a esas hermosas piedras brillantes cual estrellas, son la razón de mi existencia!-

-Auch, mi costilla! Que doloroso!- Se quejo el oji rubi de un –inexistente cabe señalar- dolor en el costado –Moriré!-

-Está bien Tantei-kun?! Se lastimó antes de venir- El chico realmente quería echarse a reír ante semejante reacción

-Tranquilo Karazu es solo una broma- Su acompañante suspiro de alivio –Ablando de joyas, Cual era esa joya espectacular de la me hablaste esa noche cuando nos conocimos?-

 _"Nunca me arrepiento de algo que haya hecho, es solo una invitación para que venga a verme la próxima vez, quiero que esté presente cuando robe al fin la joya más hermosa del mundo"_

-Oh, habla de eso- Se acerco cauteloso al rostro del detective acariciando su mejilla en el proceso -Creí que usted era el detective aquí, me sorprende que aún no lo sepa-

-Tengo una hipótesis, pero quiero que lo digas-

-El mejor tesoro del mundo, la joya más hermosa de todas es mías al final... _Tu corazón es todo lo que siempre quise-_

Bajo la luna llena se besaron en una promesa muda, esa misma luna que alguna vez los juntó, los unirá para siempre...

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, eso ha sido todo por este fic, se que fue corto y lamento no haber sido muy constante pero la vida real me absorbe y la odio (?)

Curiosidades! -O cosas que se me ocurrieron para la trama pero al final no paso-

1.- Originalmente iban a ser 2 ladrones de guante blanco; Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu, Ichi iba a ser el inspector duro de roer que prefiere ser sometido a tortura tailandesa mediaval (?) antes que admitir que le atrae un ladrón y Osomatsu el detective carismatico favorito de todos

2.- Choro y Totty iban a ser un par de agentes asignados al caso, Choro como jefe y Totty su subordinado

3.- Quería poner mas interacción entre las demás parejas, pero eso de las relaciones de trabajo son un dolor en el trasero para los escritores así que no hubo nada mas profundo

4.- Originalmente Iyami iba a ser el empleado que traiciona a la empresa por dinero, ósea un traidor, pero no me gusto al final por que yo lo quiero, su seiyuu es el seiyuu del mi primer amor y amor de mi vida -Koichi Kimura de Digimon Frontier, perdón si alguien pensó Lavi o Momo, esos vatos son cero a la izquierda cuando se trata de mi bae-

5.- También pensé poner a Hatabo como villano pero no tuve el corazón, así que puse uno que si o si tenía mañana de villano

6.- Iyami sabe de las noches de ladrón de Kara, el le ayudó con varias de las cosas y los trucos que hace -Es el Alfred de Karamatsu a fin de cuentas-

7.- La pelea iba a ser mas larga, un poco mas ingeniosa la parte de Tougo Vs Karasu y el como Oso salió del refri y se vistio de Kara para después Kara ocupar el lugar de Oso, pero justo esas partes hicieron que me bloqueara y no se me ocurriera una manera buena de terminar, al final esto fue lo que salio y estoy satisfecha con eso

7.5 .- Que se pueda hackear un refri automático no estoy tan segura, es una tontería que me saque de la manga, originalmente el refri iba a tener un pasadizo secreto pero eso sería mas fumado aun :/

8.- Puse a Totty y Oso hermanos y a Kara y Jyushi parientes por que estas combinaciones me gustan mucho, Oso y Totty son los hermanos terror con apariencia de "no-rompo-ni-un-puto-plato" y Jyushi con Kara son los hermanos "soy-raro-pero-mas-dulce-que-la-miel-por-dentro-AMAME!", son los extremos y me encanta

9.- La razón de por que Oso es bueno para disfrazarse esta basado tanto en Sherlock como en Kaito Kuroba, ambos son unos maestros del disfraz en sus respectivos universos

10.- No hay lemon ni nada parecido por que no se escribirlo y no me gusta agregarlo tampoco, me gusta pensar en una trama y que sea eso lo que les guste a las personas que me leen, no por que tengo cosas rikolinas, lo siento por quienes querían, pero yo soy una chica de trama, no de "trama"

10.5 .- Dato curioso mio, detesto el romance y siempre me quejo de escenas tan "gays" o "rosas" o "maricas" -no es insulto, son solo palabras-, AH pero no sea de mi OTP por que ahí le meto romance hasta por los ojos

Y bien, esto fue todo, no creo que haga una continuación, espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo escribirla.

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, cartas de amor (?), lo que gusten, son bien recibidas -Siempre y cuando sea con amor, ya lo saben-, preguntas que tengan también, responderé a ellas sin falta, eso es todo y nos vemos en algún otro fic

Bye, Bye!

PD. A DISFRUTAR DE NUESTRA 2DA TEMPORADA DE OSOMATSU!


End file.
